Petit Ange
by Karell
Summary: Hermione ne va pas bien, je le sens, et j'espère qu'elle va se confier à moi, sa meilleure amie, pour que je l'aide à aller mieux. Peut être que travailler à Poudlard va l'aider aussi toujours est-il qu'elle va être ma prof, bonne année en prévision.
1. Petit Ange

_Coucou ! Je reviens avec une quatrième fiction toujours sur Harry Potter._

_Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part quelques uns, eux et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. _

_Je vous laisse lire et attend vos réactions._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ca va fait quatre mois que Voldemort a été tué, quatre mois que tous les mangemorts ont été enfermés, quatre mois qu'on a tous perdu des êtres auxquels on tenait, Remus, Tonks, Fred …

Mais la vie a repris, aujourd'hui, Harry est Auror, Ron travaille à la boutique avec Georges, ils s'aident mutuellement à surmonter la mort de Fred, Moi, je retourne à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année et Hermione ? Hermione, elle va débuter à Poudlard à la rentrée comme Professeur de Potions. Elle m'inquiète beaucoup, elle a beaucoup maigri depuis la bataille, et nous parle peu. Elle passe ses journées, seule, une fois je l'ai suivie, elle va dans un parc de Londres et passe sa journée à pleurer, je pourrais la consoler, si seulement elle me disait ce qui la fait souffrir, au lieu de ça, elle nous fuit.

Je suis dans le Poudlard Express. Hier, Hermione m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée au Château et qu'elle avait hâte de me revoir et de m'avoir en cours. C'est tout Hermione ça, ya que le boulot qui l'a met de bonne humeur.

- Miss Weasley, Mr Robins, vous avez été choisis pour être les préfets en chef cette année. Vous partagerez un appartement et vous ferez des tours de garde, avec différents professeurs. J'attends de vous que, tout au long de l'année, vous montriez l'exemple. Compris ?

- Oui, Professeur Flitwick.

- Ah, j'oubliais, deux professeurs vous rejoindrons à la sortie de la Grande Salle après le repas pour vous montrez votre appartement.

Il quitte le wagon qui nous est réservé et pendant le reste du trajet je fais connaissance avec mon homologue. Il s'appelle Stefan Robins et est de Serdaigle. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui me pose des questions sur Harry. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est ça d'être la petite amie d'une star. Après cet interrogatoire, il sort un livre. Moi, je regarde le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, j'espère que je ferais beaucoup de ronde avec Hermione. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec elle, c'est ma meilleure amie, et malgré qu'elle me fuit je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi, et moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle. Le train arrive à Pré au Lard peu de temps après que je me sois habillée. Stefan m'aide à descendre ma valise et nous montons ensemble dans une calèche. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je croise aussitôt le regard d'Hermione, elle me sourit mais son visage est pale, sans vie, ses yeux ne brillent pas comme avant et des cernes soulignent son regard triste. Que c'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit aussi triste ? J'espère le découvrir un jour.

- Bonsoir à tous chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir ici pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Nous allons pouvoir commencer la répartition des premières années.

Les premières années entrent dans la Grande Salle derrière Hagrid. Le professeur Chourave s'occupe de la répartition.

- Très bien, bienvenus à chacun d'entre vous ! Cette année est l'année du changement et du renouveau. Une nouvelle ère commence. Et pour commencer, j'ai été nommée directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Flitwick est mon adjoint. Ensuite, nous accueillons de nombreux nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, le professeur Hermione Granger, qui occupera le poste de Professeur de Potions, suite au décès du regretté professeur Rogue.

Je crus voir une larme coulée sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Elle me remplacera aussi au poste de directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Bienvenue à elle.

Toute la salle l'applaudit.

- Nous accueillons aussi le professeur Xavier Tibert, au poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, il assurera aussi le poste de directeur des Serpentards. Bienvenue à lui.

La salle applaudit de nouveau.

- Pour le poste de Métamorphose, je vous présente le professeur Zoey Hepburn, et enfin pour celui d'Etudes des moldus, le professeur Elena Flann. Bienvenue à elles.

Derniers applaudissements.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, un bon appétit.

Les plats apparaissent et tous se mettent à manger, je jette un regard à Hermione et vois qu'elle fait plus jouer avec la nourriture que de manger. Je soupire et me mets à manger. A la fin du repas, la directrice reprend la parole.

- Avant que vous n'alliez retrouver vos lits bien douillés, je souhaitais vous dire, qu'au cours de l'année, plusieurs bals auront lieu, dont le premier pour Halloween. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain.

La salle est en pleine ébullition. Je me faufile entre les élèves et me place à l'entrée pour attendre les professeurs et Stefan.

- Ginny !

- Oh Luna, comment va tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude. J'étais sûre que tu serais Préfète en chef !

- Merci Luna.

- Bon je vais me coucher, à demain, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Luna, à demain.

Stefan me rejoint.

- Bien mangé ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude, ici, je mange pour dix !

- Comme mon frère !

- Tu as vu nos nouveaux professeurs, tu savais que Granger était prof ?

- Hermione ! Oui, elle m'en avait parlé.

- Excuse moi ! Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette !

- Non, c'est vrai. Tiens la voilà qui arrive.

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir Mione !

Je la serre dans mes bras.

- Ginny, je suis ton professeur maintenant !

Stefan et le professeur Tibert sont morts de rire.

- Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie pour autant !

- N'en profite pas ! Je ne ferais pas de favoritisme !

Stefan et moi suivons nos deux professeurs jusqu'à notre appartement. Il est magnifique et très spacieux. On a chacun notre chambre et une salle de bains en commun.

- Jeunes gens on va vous laisser vous installez, vous n'avez pas de tour de garde ce soir, c'est le professeur Granger et moi-même qui l'assurons. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Stefan se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

- Tu vas t'endormir ici, toi ! Bonne nuit à demain.

- A demain Ginny. Dors bien.

Je monte dans ma chambre, me mets en pyjama, passe me laver les dents dans la salle de bain et me couche. Je m'endors aussitôt. Le lendemain, je suis réveillée de bonne heure, je vais directement prendre une douche. Quand je ressors, habillée, maquillée, je remarque Stefan endormi sur le canapé, encore habillé.

- Bonjour Stefan !

- Ginny ! Mais ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Six heures et demi mon coco !

- Aïe, je suis tout courbaturé !

- Quel idée de dormir dans le canapé, tu as un lit tu sais, en plus ils sont très confortables. Allez va prendre une douche ça va te réveiller.

Dix minutes après, il revient, douché, rasé et … parfumé. La même eau de toilette que Harry.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la nuque.

- Viens là, assis toi !

Il s'assoit par terre devant moi et je lui masse les épaules et la nuque.

- Woah merci Ginny, ça fait trop du bien !

- Allez, on descend manger, on a les emplois du temps des 7èmes années à distribuer.

Après les avoir tous distribuer, je regarde le mien.

_LUNDI_  
_8°° 11°° Potions ~ Pr Granger_  
_13°° 16°° Métamorphose ~ Pr Hepburn_  
_21°° 00°° Ronde ~ Avec le Pr Granger_

_MARDI_  
_8°° 12°° DCFM ~ Pr Tibert_  
_13°° 16°° Sortilèges ~ Pr Flitwick_  
_21°° 00°° Ronde ~ Avec le Pr Flitwick_

_MERCREDI_  
_8°° 10°° Potions ~ Pr Granger_  
_10°° 12°° Métamorphose ~ Pr Hepburn_  
_14°° 16°° Botanique ~ Pr Chourave _  
_21°° 00°° Ronde ~ Avec le Pr Tibert_

_JEUDI_  
_8°° 12°° Sortilèges ~ Pr Flitwick_  
_13°° 16°° DCFM ~ Pr Tibert _  
_21°° 00°° Ronde ~ Avec le Pr Hepburn_

_VENDREDI_  
_9°° 11°° Potions ~ Pr Granger_  
_13°° 15°° Métamorphose ~ Pr Hepburn_  
_15°° 16°° Sortilèges ~ Pr Flitwick _  
_21°° 00°° Ronde ~ Avec le Pr Granger_

_SAMEDI _  
_21°° 00°° Ronde ~ Avec le Pr Chourave_

Je fais deux soirs avec Hermione, et je l'ai aussi trois fois dans la semaine. D'ailleurs, je commence avec elle je ferais mieux de ne pas arriver en retard. La journée se passe à merveille, Hermione est un très bon professeur, et le professeur Hepburn aussi. Je viens tout juste de terminer mes devoirs, et oui ! ce sont de très bon professeurs, ce qui ne les empêche pas de nous donner des devoirs le premier jour.

- Prête pour ta première ronde Ginny ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu es avec qui ?

- Le professeur Tibert et toi ?

- Le professeur Granger ! Allez viens on descend.

On a rendez vous avec nos professeurs respectifs devant la grande salle, on se dispache le château et chaque duo part de son côté. Hermione est tendue, je le sens. Après environ deux heures de surveillance en silence, elle se tourne vers moi.

- Ginny !

- Oui, Mione ?

- Je …

- Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit, mais il ne faut pas que tu ai peur de m'en parler, je ne vais pas te juger.

- L'homme que j'aime … que j'aimais … est mort pendant la bataille, sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ca faisait presque deux ans qu'on était ensemble, depuis ma rentrée en 6ème année.

- Mais tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Ron ?

- Je le faisais croire, pour que mon histoire avec lui ne se sache pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être avec lui, Ginny, mais on s'aimait.

- Comment votre histoire a commencé ?

- Un soir de septembre, le 19, je traînais dans le parc, un peu triste, tout le monde avait oublié mon anniversaire, pourtant je venais de devenir majeure dans le monde des sorciers. Il est arrivé derrière moi et m'a dit : « Il me semble que c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui Miss Granger, alors, bon anniversaire. » J'ai d'abord été surprise mais je l'en ai tout de même remercié. Il semblait si normal, si humain, ce soir là, contrastant avec son habituel froideur et son ton cinglant, blessant. J'ai su qu'après, qu'avec moi, il osait baisser son masque, il me montrait qui il était vraiment.

J'étais perdue, de qui parlait-elle ?

- Ce soir là, on est allés en haut de la tour d'astronomie et on a discuté, de tout et de rien, comme si la guerre n'était pas omniprésente, comme si Voldemort n'existait pas. Et ce soir là, j'ai eu mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, un baiser. Malgré la peur qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il m'humilie ensuite, j'ai répondu à son baiser. Je venais de tomber amoureuse.

Elle s'arrête un instant pour sécher ses larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras.

- Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi, ni humilié, il m'a raccompagné à la salle commune des Gryffondor, avant que je rentre il a déposé un baiser sur mon front et m'a dit « Dors bien, petit ange ». Petit ange, c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait. Pour lui, je ne pouvais être qu'un ange qui apportait un peu de bonheur et d'amour dans son cœur.

Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on était revenues au point de départ. Les deux garçons arrivent et après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, je remonte avec Stefan dans notre appartement.

- Ginny, ça va ? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

- Euh oui …

En effet, l'histoire d'Hermione m'a troublée, ma meilleure amie est tombée amoureuse, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Mais qui est cet homme ? J'ai du mal à m'endormir cette nuit, je tourne et retourne. Quand j'arrive enfin à dormir, je vois Hermione avec des ailes d'ange. Un ange, oui, c'est ce qu'elle ait, mais un ange que la vie sur terre n'a vraiment pas gâté.


	2. Révélations larmes et malaise

_Coucou voici un chapitre tout beau tout neuf !_

_Pour répondre aux reviews :_

_Eirann4ever : J'ai un plan, du moins en partie, mon histoire est déjà bien avancée, mais je préfère la publier petit à petit. Pour ce qui est de la fin, je pense que tu peux comprendre que je n'en dise rien à ce sujet ! ^^_

_Choopsie : Je ne décris pas un cours d'Hermione, du moins pas vraiment, mais Hermione va en parler. _

_tessamie : Je ne peux pas te dire si tout va aller mieux pour Hermione, mais certaines nouvelles et le fait de parler avec Ginny vont l'aider._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le professeur Tibert se révèle être lui aussi un très bon professeur, en plus d'être mignon et charmant. Malheureusement, ce n'est ni avec lui, ni avec Hermione que je fais ma ronde ce soir, mais avec le Pr Flitwick, ronde qui dure un peu plus de temps qu'avec Hermione, en raison de la petite taille de mon professeur. Nos discussions sont aussi plus traditionnels, je ne souhaite pas particulièrement qu'il me raconte comment il a rencontré sa femme, s'il en a une. Je repense sans arrêt à l'histoire d'Hermione, au Petit Ange. Je m'endors à nouveau péniblement et me réveille à l'aube, je n'arrive décidément pas à dormir beaucoup ces temps ci. Stefan a enfin accepté de dormir dans son lit. Par contre, lui, se réveille toujours au dernier moment. L'avantage c'est que j'ai la salle de bains pour moi un bon moment le matin. Je suis de bonne humeur quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et voir Hermione manger un peu me fait davantage sourire. Elle me voit rentrer et me sourit aussi. J'ai cours avec elle ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous réserve, j'espère qu'elle a corrigé nos devoirs.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui on va d'abord commencer par corriger vos devoirs. Ils étaient bons, pour la plupart, continuez comme ça.

A l'aide d'un sort, elle nous distribue nos copies. J'ai eu un A, je suis contente, je ne dépassais pas les P avec Rogue. Heureusement qu'il n'est plus prof celui là ce n'était pas sa vocation. Je ne dis pas que je suis contente qu'il soit mort, loin de là, juste que ce n'était pas un bon prof. Seule Hermione trouvait qu'il avait une bonne méthode d'apprentissage, certes un peu archaïque mais bonne. Toujours à défendre les cas désespérés cette Mione, elle serait de famille à Dumbledore, cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Miss Weasley, quand vous aurez fini de révasser, pourriez vous me donner la réponse à la question 1 ?

Je sursaute, elle se trouve juste à côté de moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, professeur !

Si c'est pas une honte, ça ! Enfin bref, je donne la réponse et j'essaye de rester concentrer tout le reste du cours. Je vais la voir lorsque la cloche sonne.

- Je ne travaille pas cette après midi, j'ai vu que tu recommençais à 14 heures, ça te dit qu'on se voie après le repas ?  
- C'est ce que je venais te demander, j'accepte volontiers. A tout à l'heure, Professeur !  
- A tout à l'heure.

Je sors de la salle et vais dans le parc, c'est l'heure de la pose et j'ai grand besoin de prendre l'air. Après le repas, Hermione m'attend devant la Grande Salle.

- Viens suis moi !

Je la suis jusqu'à son appartement. Il est aussi spacieux que le mien, et lui ressemble en beaucoup de points, à part qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre.

- Je m'étais arrêtée où lundi ?  
- Tu sais, si ça te fait du mal de me le raconter, je ne te force pas.  
- Non, bien au contraire, ça me fait du bien. J'aurais du le faire dès le début. Ah oui, j'en étais au moment où il m'a raccompagné. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit là, ne cessant de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était-il réellement ? Etait-il de notre côté ou de celui de Voldemort ? Dumbledore nous répétait sans cesse qu'il était de notre côté, alors je me suis dit que si lui le croyait alors je pouvais le croire aussi, ça m'arrangeait parce que c'est ce que je voulais croire.

Mais ... le Professeur Rogue !

- Oui, Ginny, tu as deviné, je suis tombée amoureuse du professeur Rogue.

Mon visage doit vraiment traduire ma surprise ou alors elle lit dans mes pensées.

- Tu sortais avec le professeur Rogue, par Merlin, comment c'est possible ?  
- Il est différent de ce que les autres imaginaient de lui, Ginny, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Le jour suivant, j'avais si peu dormi, que j'ai manqué de faire exploser mon chaudron en potions. Sev l'a remarqué et il m'a collé. Il voulait surtout comprendre ce qui ce passait. Toute la journée, j'ai appréhendais cette soirée de colle. Allait-il à nouveau m'engueuller, m'humilier ou retrouverais je le Severus de la veille ? Quand l'heure est arrivée, j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Je suis rentrée dans la salle de classe, il était assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, il avait ôté sa robe de sorcier et portait une chemise blanche. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il releva la tête. Pas un rictus, ou un sourire mauvais, non, un vrai sourire. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait de faire un saut vertigineux dans ma poitrine. Il tendit sa main pour que je la saisisse, ce que je fis aussitôt. Il m'attira doucement vers lui et me fit m'assoire sur ses genoux.

_- Bonsoir Petit Ange.__  
__- Bonsoir.__  
__- Je crois que je suis en train de faire la plus belle connerie de ma vie. Tu dois te poser des milliers de questions, tout comme moi.__  
__- Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de réponses maintenant, je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent, dis je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

- Il répondit à mon baiser, serrant mon visage entre ses mains. Je connaissais enfin la véritable signification d'être aimée et d'aimer. Ce soir là fut le premier de beaucoup d'autres. Je passais mes soirées dans son appartement, en prenant soin de confisquer la carte à Harry ces soirs là.  
- Mais vous avez ... ?  
- Pas dans les premiers jours non ! On découvrait l'un et l'autre l'amour, on ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. En plus de ça, il nous fallait être très prudent, la relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre un professeur et un élève est interdite.  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, on aurait pu garder le secret ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en nous ?  
- Si Ginny, j'avais confiance en vous, mais l'esprit d'Harry était connecté à celui de Voldemort, s'il découvrait que son meilleur mangemort sortait avec la Sang de Bourbe, meilleure amie de Harry, il aurait été tué sur le champ. Si je t'en parlais à toi, je sais que ça aurait été horriblement dur de ne pas en parler à Harry ou Ron, alors on a préféré garder ça caché. On savait pertinemment que la Grande Bataille n'allait pas tarder, on pensait révéler notre relation à tout le monde après cette bataille, si Harry gagnait. On savait qu'il allait gagner, ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que l'un d'entre nous allait mourir ce jour là. Donc je disais, on passait nos soirées ensemble, quand je vous disais que j'allais à la bibliothèque ou prendre l'air.  
- Si on y avait été ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais la carte de Harry. Les mois passés et j'étais de plus en plus amoureuse. Plus les mois passés, plus j'appréhendais qu'il parte en mission, ou en réunion auprès de Voldemort. Lui avait peur pour moi, il appréhendais de partir du château. On était comme deux aimants, l'attraction terrestre n'avait plus d'importance, on gravitait l'un sur l'autre. Les heures de cours étaient aussi des moments insupportables. On était pas le genre de couples à s'embrasser sans cesse, comme Lavande et Ron, mais on avait besoin d'un contact visuel, le simple fait de plonger dans son regard noir me faisait perdre toute notion de la réalité. Il évitait donc de me regarder, et j'essayais de faire un peu moins ma Miss Je Sais Tout, un peu moins, car si j'avais complètement arrêté, beaucoup se seraient posé des questions. C'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il devait continuer à m'envoyer des répliques cinglantes, blessantes, desquelles il s'excusait toujours le soir venu.  
- Mais, vous faisiez quoi ?  
- On discutait, de notre avenir, de ses missions, de ses réunions. Il partageait tout, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, autre que Dumbledore, et je l'aidais à y voir plus clair dans tout ça. J'étais la seule, à part le directeur, en qui il avait confiance, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne fait, qu'il ne faisait pas confiance facilement. Et puis, on ne couchait pas ensemble mais cela n'empêcher pas qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on se fasse des câlins. Je me sentais enfin femme dans ses bras et sous ses baisers. Mais malgré toutes nos précautions, un soir, on a tous les deux été convoqués chez le directeur, c'était quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël.  
- Ah oui, je me souviens, tu m'avais dit que tu étais convoquée, tu étais dans la lune toute la journée.  
- Oui, j'avais peur qu'il ait découvert notre relation et qu'il nous force à nous séparer. L'un comme l'autre, on ne l'aurait pas supporté. Je tremblais comme une feuille avant de passer la gargouille.

La sonnerie retentit, comme la dernière fois, le temps a passé si vite. Elle me serre dans ses bras et je cours jusqu'aux serres pour mon cours de botanique. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs que je m'y mets dès que je sors de cours. Je finis tout juste pour aller manger. Après le repas, je me change et me rend dans le hall pour mon tour de garde avec mon séduisant professeur de DCFM. Si Harry m'entendait. Après tout, c'est pas parce qu'on a choisi le Menu qu'on ne peut pas regarder la carte.

- Alors professeur, ça vous plait d'enseigner ici ?  
- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu enseigner ici depuis que je suis entré en première année à Serpentard. En plus, l'équipe est sympa. Escusez moi si vous trouvez la question indiscrète mais vous semblez proche du professeur Granger, elle a pas l'air bien. Est ce à cause d'une rupture ?  
- Il est décédé, et elle n'a pas encore fait le deuil. Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps avant qu'elle ne se remette à vivre.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle semble ravagée. Elle a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme vous, Miss Weasley. Je sais ce qu'elle traverse, la personne que j'aimais est décédée il y a cinq ans.  
- Je suis désolée Professeur.  
- Merci. Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire après ?  
- J'hésite encore, sois je passe les qualifications pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre soit je fais une école de journalisme.  
- J'espère que vous réussirez ce que vous entreprendrez, bien que je ne fasse pas beaucoup de soucis pour vous.

On continue à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant la ronde, qui se révèle aussi calme que les nuits précédentes.

- OH NON !  
- Miss Weasley, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
- FRED !

Je m'effondre en larmes dans le couloir où est mort mon grand frère. Je sens le professeur Tibert me prendre dans ses bras.

- Professeur Granger, c'est le professeur Tibert, vous pouvez m'ouvrir s'il vous plait.  
- J'arrive ... Ginny ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- On était en train de faire notre ronde, quand elle a hurlé Fred et elle a fondu en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à la calmer.  
- Venez entrer, on va la poser sur mon lit.

J'entends Hermione fermer la porte et des bruits de pas qui descendent l'escalier.

- Ginny, calme toi, je suis là.  
- Mione, il me manque.  
- Je sais Gin', à moi aussi il me manque, ton frère nous manque à tous.  
- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas Ginny. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Je suis à pleurer, alors qu'elle, elle a perdu l'homme de sa vie. Je suis égoïste. Ca ne fait que redoubler mes larmes. Elle me serre dans ses bras, je me calme petit à petit et sombre dans le sommeil. J'entends encore ce qui m'entoure. Je l'entends redescendre et parler avec le professeur Tibert.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Oh mais vous pleurez ?  
- Ce n'est rien. Ginny a perdu son frère, Fred, il a été tué dans la bataille, dans ce couloir. Je pense que passer devant ce couloir a du raviver sa perte, elle a très peu pleurer après sa mort, elle a du cacher ses émotions, elle a voulu se montrer forte, mais ses barrières ont cédé.  
- Et vous, comment vous sentez vous ?  
- Je ne vis plus, je survis, je suis morte avec l'homme que j'aimais il a quatre mois. Lui aussi a été tué pendant la bataille.

Je l'entends qui pleurs à son tour avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Je ne sais plus où je suis quand je me réveille. Je descends dans la salon.

- Bonjour Ginny, tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, ça va, merci pour hier.  
- De rien, allez va te préparer, on se verra plus tard. Moi j'ai une réunion.  
- A plus tard.

Elle quitte son appartement et je regagne le mien.

- Ah te voilà, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.  
- Désolée, j'ai eu un ... soucis pendant la ronde et le professeur Tibert m'a emmené chez Hermione où j'ai dormi.  
- Ca va mieux ?  
- Oui, une bonne douche me fera du bien aussi.

En effet, je me sens revigorée. Je me maquille et m'habille et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. La journée passe à une vitesse d'escargot, et je passe encore ma fin d'après midi sur mes devoirs, la ronde est des plus calmes, et je m'endors aussitôt couchée. Je dors tellement bien que c'est Stef qui vient me réveiller.

- Oh par merlin, quelle heure est-il ?  
- 6h50 !  
- Quoi ?

Je cours sous la douche, me prépare en vitesse et descend en courant à la Grande Salle, j'ai à peine le temps de manger un croissant que la sonnerie retentit.

- Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous prépariez du Felix Felicis. Ceux dont la potion sera réussie auront le droit à un flacon de potion. Mais attention, elle est interdite pour les examens ou les compétitions sportives.

On se met tous au travail. Alors que je reviens de la réserve avec mes ingrédients, je vois Hermione vaciller et tomber.

- Hermione ! Hermione !  
- Attends Ginny, je vais la porter à l'infirmerie, va prévenir la directrice, me dit Stefan.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, les yeux embués de larmes. Je rencontre la directrice dans un couloir.

- Professeur McGonnagal !  
- Miss Weasley, qu'est ce qui vous arrive, vous ne devriez pas être en cours.  
- Her ... Le professeur Granger a fait un malaise, Stefan l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.  
- Quoi ? Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Je la suis jusqu'à notre salle de cours.

- Interrompez toutes vos potions, le cours est fini !  
- Professeur, est ce que je peux aller la voir ?  
- Il faut voir ça avec Pomfresh.

Je vais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh me laisse rentrer.

- Vous êtes sa meilleure amie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
- Elle est dans un coma superficiel. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces, elle a failli se tuer et tuer son enfant.  
- Son enfant ?  
- Oui, Miss Granger est enceinte, elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?  
- Non, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle le sache elle.  
- Elle est enceinte de quatre mois. Je vais devoir la perfuser pour la nourrir, pour les nourrir.  
- Oh Mione, il faut que tu te reposes, que tu reprennes des forces, pour toi et pour ton bébé. Une fois que tu seras réveillée, tu as intérêt à recommencer à manger.

Je reste à son chevet toute la journée, le professeur McGonnagal m'a dispensée de cours, et Stefan me prend mes devoirs.


	3. Bébé

_Coucou voici un chapitre tout beau tout neuf !_

_Pour répondre aux reviews :_

Choopsie : Pour le sexe, tu aura en partie ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien finir ma fiction :D et tes menaces ont été prises en compte :p

_Mia () : Tu va pouvoir confirmer dans ce chapitre si l'annonce de sa grossesse va aider Hermione à aller mieux._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir. _

Bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

Ca fait presque deux mois qu'Hermione est dans le coma, je n'ai dit à personne qu'elle était enceinte, même pas à Harry et Ron qui sont passés plusieurs fois la voir. Ca m'a fait du bien de les voir, surtout Harry, il m'avait vraiment manqué. J'aurais eu du mal à surmonter ça toute seule, même si Stefan et le professeur Tibert sont très présents. C'est les vacances d'automne et dans cinq jours a lieu le bal d'Halloween. Stefan est avec moi à l'infirmerie.

- Ginny, m'appelle une voix faible.  
- Oui, je suis là Mione.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Tu as fait un malaise dans ta classe et depuis tu étais dans le coma.  
- Mais quel jour sommes nous ?  
- Le 26 octobre 1998.  
- Ca fait presque deux mois je suis dans le coma.  
- Oui Miss Granger, vous aviez besoin de repos. Vous savez qu'il faut manger pour vivre ? Vous comptiez vous laissez mourir de faim ?  
- Au moins, je l'aurais rejoint.  
- Et vous ...  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mione.

Pomfresh allait lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle était enceinte. Je jette un regard à Stefan et il sort de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh regagne son bureau.

- Mione il faut que tu t'alimentes, si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui.  
- Il est parti sans moi ...  
- Je ne te parle pas du professeur Rogue, Hermione.

Je prends sa main et lui pose sur son ventre qui a pas mal grossi en deux mois. La perfusion l'a aidé à grandir et à se développer. Je prenais bien soin de le cacher avec les couvertures quand les autres venaient.

- Mais ?  
- Oui, Mione, tu es enceinte.  
- Je ... je vais être maman. Mais attends ... je suis enceinte de ...  
- De 6 mois.  
- Comment ça se fait que ca ne se soit pas vu ?  
- Tu mangeais peu Mione, il ne pouvait pas grandir. Depuis que tu es dans le coma, Pomfresh t'a nourri grâce à ces perfusions. Et au dernier examen, bébé va très bien.  
- Qui est au courant ?  
- Seules Pomfresh et moi.  
- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je me suis dis que ça devait être à toi de demander en premier.  
- Après tout peu m'importe, je vais avoir un enfant, un enfant de Sev.

Elle rayonne de bonheur, ça fait longtemps que ça n'a pas été le cas. Pomfresh lui fait quelques examens ainsi qu'une échographie pour qu'elle puisse voir son enfant.

- Vous voulez savoir le sexe Miss Granger ?  
- Non, je préfère garder la surprise. Bébé, ton papa aurait été content de t'avoir, même si je pense que la nouvelle lui aurait fait un choc.

Je suis en train d'imaginer la tête du professeur Rogue et j'explose de rire, Hermione ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, elle a sûrement deviné à quoi je pensais.

- Et bien, ça va mieux ici !  
- Harry, Ron !  
- Bonjour Mione, comment tu te sens ?  
- En pleine forme, et ... grosse, dit-elle en tirant la couverture.  
- Non, tu es ...  
- Enceinte oui !  
- Félicitations.

Ron est en train d'imiter le poisson rouge.

- Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, dit Ron  
- Il est mort il y a six mois, pendant la bataille, et cet enfant a été conçu quelques jours avant cette fichue bataille.  
- Je sais Mione, je te rappelle qu'il m'a fourni ses souvenirs ce jour là, lui dit Harry  
- Tu le savais.  
- Oui, mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi, j'attendais que tu viennes m'en parler. Et puis, j'ai été très pris au Ministère et tu nous fuyais alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait attendre.

Il était au courant ! Je n'en reviens pas. Il garde très bien les secrets cet homme là, je savais qu'il était l'homme parfait.

- Il y a trop de monde ici, allez dehors, Miss Granger a besoin de se reposer.  
- Je repasserais demain, bonne nuit Mione.  
- A demain Ginny, au revoir Harry, au revoir ...

Ron vient de sortir en claquant la porte.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'en remettra.  
- Si tu le dis !

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et je sors main dans la main avec mon homme. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la grille.

- Ma belle, je veux que vous fassiez attention toutes les deux, on a pas encore arrêté Malefoy et sa bande.  
J'ai interrogé Drago, il est au courant de rien, il est de notre côté, Severus me l'avait transmis dans ses pensées. Faites attention, prends bien soin d'elle, du bébé, et de toi aussi, ma belle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

Il m'embrasse et transplane. Je reste un moment à flâner dans le parc. Je peux enfin souffler, Hermione va mieux, elle a accepté le bébé, et j'ai vu Harry. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil car en plus de m'inquiéter pour Hermione, et de faire la tonne de devoirs qu'on a chaque jour, j'ai du organiser avec Stefan le bal d'Halloween. A peine je me pose sur mon lit, je sombre aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Aujourd'hui, je passe ma journée avec Hermione. Elle va mieux, ça se voit dès que je rentre dans l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour Gin' !  
- Bonjour Mione, tu es resplendissante, ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça !  
- Merci. Tu tiens toujours à savoir ce qu'avait donné ma convocation avec le directeur ?  
- Oui, attends je reviens.

Je vais dans le bureau de Pomfresh. Elle accepte qu'Hermione aille se balader, mais en fauteuil roulant. Hermione râle un peu mais accepte.

- Donc quand on s'est installé dans le bureau ...

_- Severus, Miss Granger, vous vous doutez du pourquoi de ma convocation ? nous demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.__  
__- Non, lui répondit Sev.__  
__- Allons Severus, c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, ça va faire vingt ans que je vis une relation secrète dans ce château, vous pensez bien que j'ai tout de suite remarquer la votre.__  
__- 20 ans ? Une relation ?__  
__- Oui Severus, ça fait 20 ans que Minerva et moi sommes ensemble sans que personne ne s'en soit jamais aperçu. J'avoue que vous aussi vous vous débrouillez très bien, je n'aurais pas été dans le même cas, je pense que je ne m'en serais jamais aperçu.__  
__- Mais ... ?_

- Severus et moi étions complètement perdus. Où voulait-il en venir ?

_- Vous savez très bien que le règlement interdit la relation entre un professeur et un élève, mais vous avez du remarqué aussi, et sinon, vous n'auriez pas pris tous ces risques, que l'amour ne se commande pas, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. C'est pour cela que je ne compte pas vous punir pour ce manquement au règlement. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi dans ce cas là, je vous ai fait venir ici ? Je pense Severus, que tu as révélé à Miss Granger, l'existence du Serment Inviolable que tu as effectué avec Narcissa Malefoy.__  
__- En effet.__  
__- Miss Granger, vous savez donc que si le jeune Drago Malefoy n'arrive pas à me tuer, c'est Severus qui le fera._

- Je hocha difficilement la tête, c'est un sujet que je n'aimais pas qu'on aborde, je devais déjà mentir à Harry, faire celle qui n'était au courant de rien, et je savais que d'ici peu de temps, le grand Albus Dumbledore allait mourir, et que l'homme que j'aimais allait être accusé de meurtre, car je savais pertinemment que Malefoy n'arriverait jamais à tuer Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le savait aussi, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il nous laissait ensemble, il savait que notre relation allait se terminer. En plus, il était heureux pour Severus. On a quitté le bureau du directeur main dans la main. On s'est embrassé dans la Gargouille, mais on a du se séparer à la sortie. En plus, le professeur McGonnagal arrivait pour voir le directeur. Quand je suis revenue à la Salle Commune des Griffondor, tu m'as assaillie de questions.  
- Et tu m'as répondue que tu avais mal à la tête et que tu allais te coucher.  
- Oui, c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée, le lendemain, vous prépariez vos affaires pour les vacances pour aller au Terrier. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avec lui. Le soir de Noël, on était ensemble, il me serrait dans ses bras, assis devant la cheminée. A minuit, on s'est embrassé d'un long et tendre baiser. C'était tellement magique, tellement ...

_- Joyeux Noël Sev.__  
__- Joyeux Noël Mya, mon Petit Ange._

- Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet argenté qu'il me tendit. C'était cette bague.

Elle tend sa main et me montre une bague en or blanc et en or jaune, avec une petite topaze au milieu.

- Elle est vraiment très belle.  
- Merci. Je l'ai embrassé pour le remercier et je lui ai tendu son paquet. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en or, représentant un ange.

_- Comme ça, je serais toujours avec toi.__  
__- Mais il ne te remplacera jamais, toi tu as ta place dans mon cœur._

- Il avait pris ma main, et l'a posé sur son torse. Puis il l'a porté à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Quand il les a rouvert, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

_- Sev ...__  
__- Je t'aime tellement Mya, c'est la première fois que je suis autant dépendant de quelqu'un, c'est la première fois que je m'inquiète autant pour quelqu'un. J'ai peur, Mya, peur de ce qui va se passer, peur que l'on soit séparé, de la vie qui nous attend. J'ai peur de te perdre, tu es tout ce que j'ai.__  
__- Moi aussi Sev, j'ai peur._

Elle essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue, en fixant le lac. J'en suis ébahie, ils s'aimaient vraiment tous les deux, ce n'était pas une passade, une histoire de sexe, non, au contraire, c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour que l'on m'ai raconté, Shakespeare et son couple de Vérone ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville, bon j'exagère, j'avoue. Et Dumbledore et McGonnagal, ensembles ! C'est deux là sont vraiment de très bons cachotiers. Moi qui me croyais la spécialiste des histoires d'amours, je suis passée à côté de deux en même temps.


	4. L'amour et ses tourments

Coucou,

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de Petit Ange !

On va en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Hermione et Severus bien sûr, mais aussi sur un autre personnage !

Choopsie : J'avoue, Hermione préfère garder la surprise, donc pour en savoir plus, il faudra attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre arrivera à te faire patienter jusqu'à la révélation :P !

* * *

Elle essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue, en fixant le lac. J'en suis ébahie, ils s'aimaient vraiment tous les deux, ce n'était pas une passade, une histoire de sexe, non, au contraire, c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour que l'on m'ai raconté, Shakespeare et son couple de Vérone ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville, bon j'exagère, j'avoue. Et Dumbledore et McGonnagal, ensembles ! C'est deux là sont vraiment de très bons cachotiers. Moi qui me croyais la spécialiste des histoires d'amours, je suis passée à côté de deux en même temps.

- On s'est embrassé, et pour la première fois ce soir là, on a fait l'amour. J'étais vierge et il le savait, il a été d'une douceur et d'une attention extrême. On est arrivé au 7ème ciel en même temps, je sais c'est rare pour une première fois. J'ai posé ma tête sur son torse, il me caressait les cheveux.

_- Merci Sev, tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël.__  
__- Merci à toi Petit Ange.__  
__- Le premier jour où on s'est embrassé, c'était mon anniversaire.__  
__- Oui.__  
__- Comment le savais tu ?__  
__- On a la date de naissance de tous les élèves sur nos listes et j'ai remarqué que tu étais triste ce jour là.__  
__- Oui, personne n'y avait pensé ...__  
__- Mais moi si !__  
__- C'est quand toi ?__  
__- Quoi ?__  
__- Ton anniversaire !__  
__- Hum ...__  
__- Allez Sev, s'il te plait._

- Je lui ai fait mon regard implorant, il n'a pas résisté longtemps.

_- Le 9 janvier__  
__- Mais c'est bientôt ! Quel âge tu vas avoir ?__  
__- Un âge certain.__  
__- Tu sais je m'en fous que tu ai 30 ans ou 70, ça ne changera rien.__  
__- Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir ?__  
__- Parce que, je suis curieuse !__  
__- Alors, pour abreuver votre soif d'insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout, ma chère, je vais avoir 38 ans. Je suis un vieux chnock !__  
__- Oula oui, tu as raison, nos enfants t'appelleront Papy au lieu de Papa, dis je en explosant de rire._

- Je retrouvai aussitôt mon sérieux quand je vis sa tête.

_- Te vexe pas, je rigole.__  
__- Tu veux vraiment des enfants avec moi Hermione ?__  
__- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?_

- Un sourire éclaira son visage, il me serra fort dans ses bras.

_- Dès que cette guerre sera finie, je te ferais des tas d'enfants.__  
__- J'ai eu peur, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu n'en voulais pas.__  
__- Non, tu m'as surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais des enfants de moi.__  
__- Et pourquoi ça, c'est toi que j'aime, la différence d'âge n'y change rien, je veux tout pleins de petits Sev qui courent dans le jardin._

- On s'est endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour la première fois. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, il me regardait.

_- Bonjour toi.__  
__- Bonjour Petit Ange, tu as bien dormi ?__  
__- Très bien, il faut dire que j'étais en très bonne compagnie. Et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?__  
__- Oui, je dors pas plus de deux heures par nuit d'habitude, c'est la première fois que je dors six heures d'affilées. Et puis je t'ai regardé dormir, tu sais que tu es vraiment très belle, surtout quand tu murmures mon prénom.__  
__- J'ai parlé ?__  
__- Oui, tu as surtout dit mon prénom et que tu m'aimais.__  
__- Sûrement parce que c'est la vérité. Je t'aime Sev.__  
__- Je t'aime aussi Mya._

- Heureusement que je n'avais pas dormi dans mon dortoir cette nuit là, les filles auraient trouvé bizarre que je murmure son prénom.  
- Oui, c'est sûr. Moi la première si j'avais été là.  
- J'ai passé la journée dans son appartement à flemmarder, j'ai ouvert vos cadeaux. Le 31 décembre, une fête était organisée dans la Grande Salle, Severus devait s'occuper de la surveillance, il a fait des rondes toute la nuit. On s'est juste croisé dans un couloir peu après minuit. Il m'a entraîné dans une salle après avoir vérifier qu'elle était vide et que personne nous avait vu.

_- Bonne Année mon Petit Ange.__  
__- Bonne Année Sev !_

- Il m'embrassa et quitta la pièce. J'ai été flânée dans le parc, en robe dos nu, résultat je me suis chopée un bon rhume et j'ai passé le reste du temps à l'infirmerie. Il est passé un soir amener des potions pour Pomfresh, il en a profité pour m'embrasser pendant qu'elle était dans son bureau.

_- Rétablis toi vite Mya, tu me manques.__  
__- Tu me manques aussi._

- Une quinte de toux me prit et coupa court à la conversation. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la salle. Le lendemain soir je suis sortie de l'infirmerie et vous êtes revenus. Harry n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Malefoy, j'étais à la limite de craquer, d'ailleurs j'ai craqué mais tout le monde a cru que c'était par jalousie par rapport à Ron et Lavande.  
- Ah mince il pleut, je te ramène à l'intérieur.

Pomfresh me congédie de l'infirmerie alors j'embrasse Hermione et monte dans mon appartement.

- Comment va-t-elle ? me demande Stefan  
- Mieux, beaucoup mieux.  
- Tant mieux. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?  
- Si, c'est juste que ... l'histoire d'Hermione m'a bouleversée. Elle était tellement amoureuse, c'est tellement injuste qu'elle l'ai perdu, et ce petit, il va grandir sans connaître son père.  
- Je pense qu'Hermione lui parlera souvent de lui, et tu pourras lui en parler toi aussi.  
- Les souvenirs que j'ai de lui ne sont pas top, je ne pense pas que ce petit bout voudrait entendre que je surnommais son père la Terreur des Cachots, oups.  
- Hermione sortait avec Rogue ?  
- S'il te plait, ne le dit à personne.  
- T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Et puis je n'ai pas à la juger, je ne la connais pas et je pense que comme beaucoup, j'étais loin de connaître le professeur Rogue.  
- Merci Stef !  
- De rien.  
- Il n'y a pas que moi qui ne suis pas dans mon assiette à ce que je vois.  
- Quoi ? Non, je vais bien.  
- Stefan ?  
- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux.  
- Bah alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?  
- Je ne peux pas aimer cette personne Ginny, c'est interdit. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il ... que cette personne ne partage pas mes sentiments.  
- Le professeur Tibert !  
- Comment ...  
- Youhou, je me disais bien que j'étais la spécialiste des histoires d'amour !  
- Tu vas bien Ginny ?  
- Oui, oui, revenons en à nos moutons, qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit prof ! Hermione est bien sortie avec Rogue.  
- Oui, mais Ginny, pas tout le monde est gay ou bi.  
- Je sais, je suis hétéro je te rappelle, mais à mon avis, le Professeur Tibert n'est pas hétéro.  
- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, chère spécialiste ?  
- J'avais un décolleté plongeant pendant nos rondes, il n'y a même pas lorgné.  
- Ca veut rien dire.  
- Il ne regarde aucune fille, même Hermione, ou les professeurs Hepburn et Flann.  
- Il est peut être marié et fidèle.  
- Il n'a pas d'alliance, il m'a dit avoir perdu la personne qu'il aimait il y a cinq ans. Et en plus, je dis toujours que c'est pas parce qu'on a choisi le menu qu'on ne peut pas regarder la carte.  
- Traduction ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en couple, que tu ne peux pas mater !  
- Ginny, tu es désespérante !  
- Non, réaliste. Enfin, bref, je suis persuadée que ton cher professeur adoré est tout sauf hétéro.  
- Ce n'est pas mon professeur adoré.  
- Xavinouchet ! Xavinou !  
- Ginny arrête ça tout de suite.  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Sinon, je te torture avec des chatouilles.

Je me mets à courir dans l'appartement en chantant Xavinou, Xavinouchet, et Stef me court après, par malchance, je trébuche à cause du tapis, il me tombe dessus, et me chatouille.

- C'est bon j'arrête !  
- Promis ?  
- Promis, Stefanouchet !

Il me chatouille de plus belle. Je n'arrive plus à respirer tellement je rigole.

- Merci Ginny !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour tout, d'être Préfète en chef avec moi, d'être toi.  
- Mais de rien, ravie d'être moi-même.  
- Tu ne te doutes même pas de la joie et de la bonne humeur que tu répands autour de toi.

Je rougis.

- Ne rougis pas, c'est la vérité. Aller, relève toi !  
- J'ai un sac à patate allongé sur moi.

Il se relève et me tend sa main pour m'aider. On passe la journée à discuter de tout et de rien. En fin de journée, je passe voir Hermione, elle ne m'entend pas entrer, elle est en train de chanter, elle a une voix magnifique.

_Just a little more time was all we needed, Just a little time for me to see__  
__Oh, the light that life can give you, Oh,how we get such a free. (1)_

Je m'éclipse discrètement. Décidément il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas sur ma meilleure amie.

(1) Extrait de T_ake my heart back _de Jennifer Love Hewitt du film_ Si Seulement_


	5. Bal en chansons

_Le tout dernier chapitre de 2010 ! _

_Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture et une bonne fin d'année, ainsi qu'un bon réveillon !_

* * *

Dans moins de deux heures, le bal va commencer, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revoir Hermione depuis le soir où je l'ai entendu chanter, j'ai été tellement prise avec Stefan pour l'organisation de la soirée.

- GINNY !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je peux rentrer ?  
- Oui, je suis en train de me maquiller.  
- On est dans la panade complète !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le chanteur qui devait venir ce soir vient de nous lâcher !  
- QUOI ?  
- On va jamais trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer à deux heures du bal, moi c'est même pas la peine je chante comme une casserole.  
- J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si elle va accepter. Il faut tenter le coup.  
- Tu m'expliques ou tu me laisses dans l'ignorance.  
- L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Hermione chanter, elle a une voix magnifique.  
- Ben qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller lui demander.

Je cours à pieds nus dans le couloir, par chance l'appartement d'Hermione se trouve dans le même que nous.

- Hermione, c'est Ginny, je peux rentrer s'il te plait.  
- Je ne compte pas aller au bal si c'est ça que tu veux savoir !  
- Non, ouvre moi s'il te plait.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je dois avoir une drôle d'allure, les cheveux en bataille, un œil maquillé, un trait de crayon sous l'autre, quand Stefan a hurlé mon prénom.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- Je croyais que c'était toi la reine du maquillage.  
- Ce n'est pas du maquillage que je parle. Ecoute Hermione, je t'ai entendu chanter l'autre jour, tu as vraiment une voix en or.  
- Merci.  
- Le chanteur qui devait venir a annulé il a dix minutes.  
- Où veux tu en venir ? ... Non Ginny, c'est hors de question ! Je ne chanterais pas au bal !  
- S'il te plait Mione, tu serais mon sauveur. Sinon ça va devoir être Stef et moi et dans ce cas là, on a une tempête jusqu'en juin. Allez s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.  
- Tu es horrible Ginny ! C'est d'accord ! Mais c'est juste pour éviter la tempête.  
- Merci, Merci, Merci !  
- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre.  
- Tu n'as plus la robe du soir du nouvel an dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour.  
- Si, mais à l'époque je n'étais enceinte de six mois !  
- Fais voir, tu sais qu'on pratique la magie ici ! Même si tu as décidé de t'orienter vers les potions, il existe des sorts encore !  
- Moque toi de moi !  
- Allez va te doucher pendant que je vais rattraper mon maquillage.

En cinq minutes, je suis maquillée à la perfection, je mets ma robe et mes chaussures à talons et rejoints Hermione dans son appartement. Elle vient tout juste de finir sa douche. Elle arrive dans le salon en sous vêtements. Je fais quelques modifications sur la robe et l'aide à l'enfiler. Je l'ajuste une fois qu'elle est sur elle.

- Et voilà, elle te va à la perfection.  
- Merci Ginny.  
- Bon maintenant maquillage et coiffure. Assis toi, ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas.

Je la maquille et la coiffe. Je suis assez, même très fière du résultat.

- Tu es resplendissante !  
- Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, c'est ton œuvre !  
- Pour l'élément de départ je n'y suis pour rien !  
- Ginny arrête avec tes compliments, j'ai accepté de chanter.  
- TOC TOC !  
- Entrez !  
- Pr Granger ... vous êtes magnifique !  
- Merci Pr Tibert.  
- Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas au bal, je comptais vous faire changer d'avis mais Miss Weasley m'a devancé à ce que je vois.  
- Désolée, je vous laisse, on se voit en bas, je vais voir si mon homologue ne s'est pas noyé sous un flacon d'after shave.

Je quitte l'appartement et regagne le mien.

- Ton prince charmant vient au bal ce soir, je l'ai croisé chez Hermione. Alors debout et motivé ! Tu es d'une élégance ce soir ! Je ne serais pas avec Harry et tu ne serais pas homo, je t'aurais dragué !  
- Alala Ginny, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi !  
- Rien, mon cher ! Tu serais perdu ! Aller, c'est nous qui ouvrons la soirée ce soir.

Il me tend son bras, que je prends. Tout le monde attend devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, Stef et moi passons par l'entrée des professeurs. Les professeurs sont installés à leur table, la directrice nous adresse un sourire. La salle est vraiment métamorphosée. La piste de danse se trouve au milieu, tout autour, il y a des petites tables et des fauteuils. Des buffets sont entreposés contre les murs, en dessous de toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles et le plafond grouille de fausses chauves souris. A droite de la table des professeurs, se trouve une estrade.

- Prête ?  
- Prête !

On ouvre ensemble les portes de la Grande Salle d'un coup de baguette. Une fois que tout le monde s'est installé, nous montons sur l'estrade.

- Bonsoir tout le monde  
- Et Joyeux Halloween !  
- Le maître mot ce soir est fête !  
- Alors amusez vous et profitez de cette soirée.

Je fais signe à Hermione de me rejoindre.

- Bonne soirée à tous !

Je quitte l'estrade avec Stefan. Hermione lance une musique et beaucoup regagne la piste de danse.

_(1) Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen__  
__Tonight we'll put all other things aside__  
__(Finish on time, and find the doc release form )__  
__We're going for those pleasures in the night._

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you__  
__I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough__  
__And if you move real slow, I'll let it go_

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it__  
__I'm about to loose control, and I think I like it__  
__I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it__  
__And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you_

_We shouldn't even think about tomorrow__  
__Sweet memories will last for a long, long time__  
__We'll have a good time baby, don't you worry__  
__And if we still playin' around, boy, that's just fine_

_Let's get excited, we just can't hide it (no, no, no)__  
__I'm about to loose control, and I think I like it__  
__I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it (no, no)__  
__And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you_

_I'm so excited (ou eee), and I just can't hide it__  
__I'm about to loose control, and I think I like it (oh yeah)__  
__I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it (no, no, no, no, no)__  
__And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you_

_Ooohh, oohh__  
__Oooh, boy..._

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you__  
__I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough__  
__And if you move real slow, I'll let it go_

_I'm so excited (ou eee), and I just can't hide it__  
__I'm about to loose control, and I think I like it (oh yeah)__  
__I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it (no, no, no, no, no)__  
__And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you_

_I'm so excited, I just can't hide it__  
__I'm about to loose control, and I think I like it__  
__I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it__  
__And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you_

_I'm so excited,__  
__Burning up, I think I like it__  
__I'm so excited, you've got me__  
__Oh oh I like it boy__  
__I'm so excited,__  
__Burning up..._

C'est une super chanson pour commencer, elle met l'ambiance dès le début. Elle enchaîne d'autres chansons du même style. Elle arrête la chaîne Hi Fi magique et prend une guitare.

_(2) It'll be alright you said tommorrow__  
__Don't you cry don't you shed a tear__  
__When you wake up I will still be here__  
__When you wake up we'll battle all your fears__  
__And now I'll..._

_Take my heart back__  
__Leave your pictures on the floor__  
__Steal back my memories__  
__I can't take it anymore__  
__I've cried my eyes out__  
__Oh,and now I face the years__  
__The way you loved me__  
__Vanished all the tears_

_Just a little more time was all we needed__  
__Just a little time for me to see__  
__Oh,the light that life can give you__  
__Oh,how we get such a free__  
__So now I'll..._

_Take my heart back__  
__Leave your pictures on the floor__  
__Steal back my memories__  
__I can't take it anymore__  
__I've cried my eyes out__  
__Oh,and now I face the years__  
__The way you loved me__  
__Vanished all the tear_

Cette chanson est magnifique, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Cette chanson, je l'ai écrite pour l'homme que j'aimais, le père de mon enfant. Severus, cette chanson est pour toi. Je t'aime, où que tu sois maintenant, je t'aimerais toujours.

Je ne peux me retenir de pleurer, Stefan me serre dans ses bras. Toute la salle applaudit.

- Je vais vous jouer plusieurs chansons de ma création.

Love you will show you everything, No ordinary love, Bare Naked, First Time

- Cette chanson est normalement un duo. Je la chantais avec lui, et oui aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le professeur Rogue chantait !

Tout le monde sourit, elle parle de lui avec une telle facilité. Je pense que ça lui a fait du bien de me parler. Je vois le professeur Tibert qui la rejoint dès qu'il reconnaît la chanson

_(3) Sometimes it's hard to see__  
__What's been there all along__  
__Sometimes we're sure of everything__  
__Til we find out that we're all wrong__  
__Now we're standing here, face to face__  
__Nothing feels the same_

_For the first time I realize something I didn't see before__  
__For the first time, looking in your eyes__  
__Suddenly there's so much more__  
__Something we both feel inside for the first time_

_How did we ever end up here__  
__I don't know but it feels so right__  
__The last thing I ever expected is happening__  
__It's you and I__  
__There's something real I can't explain__  
__And nothing feels the same_

_For the first time I realize something I didn't see before__  
__For the first time, looking in your eyes__  
__Suddenly there's so much more__  
__Something we both feel inside for the first time_

_I can't find the words__  
__For how I feel about you__  
__Just want to be around you now__  
__I never imagined__that someone could make me feel__  
__The way you do_

_For the first time I realize something I didn't see before__  
__For the first time, looking in your eyes__  
__Suddenly there's so much more__  
__Something we both feel inside for the first time__  
__For the first time_

- Merci.

Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et elle hoche la tête.

_(4) I used to see the world as cold, so cold.__  
__I always felt so all alone, Ooh.__  
__How did you know you'd find me here? Yeah__  
__How did you ever see behind my tears? Yeah__  
__I never realized,__  
__How anyone could,__  
__Make everything so right__  
__I was so sad, you brought me back__  
__Ooooohh!_

_You give me something to believe in,__  
__After all that we've been through,__  
__The love you give,__  
__It all comes back to you.__  
__You give me something to believe in,__  
__You can see the real me,__  
__And here, with you,__  
__Is where im meant to be !_

_I dont have to imagine anymore, no.__  
__All the time it was you__  
__I was waiting for !__  
__And here we are together, side by side,__  
__And nothing seems impossible tonight!__  
__You look inside my heart,__  
__And seem to get me from the start,__  
__We've got the chance, to make this last._

_You give me something to believe in,__  
__After all that we've been through,__  
__The love you give,__  
__It all comes back to you!__  
__You give me something to believe in,__  
__You can see the real me,__  
__And here, with you,__  
__Is where I'm meant to be,__  
__Lift us up, so high up,__  
__Higher than high, now we realize_

_All, its takes, is love, to find us,__  
__Guide us all, the way,__  
__That's the one thing you can trust__  
__All, we need, is love, to reach out, show out,__  
__We belong here together_

_You give me something to believe in,__  
__After all that we've been through,__  
__The love you give,__  
__It all comes back to you.__  
__Comes back to you!__  
__You give me something to believe in,__  
__You can see the real me,__  
__And here, with you,__  
__Is where I'm meant to be !_

A la fin tout le monde chante avec eux, ils mettent vraiment l'ambiance ces deux là !

- Qu'est ce que tu disais Gin', pas hétéro ?

Le professeur Tibert venait d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue.

- Oui ! Et je suis toujours sûre de moi.  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais moi aussi chanter rien qu'une seule chanson en solo.

(5) O_h Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life.__  
__Two kids, a dog, and then a cautionary wife.__  
__While it was all going accordingly to plan__  
__Then Billy Brown fell in love with another man.__  
__He met his lover almost every single day__  
__Making excuses for his dodgy holiday__  
__Unto religion that he said and duty found__  
__They didn't know his faith was earthly bound_

_Brown...Oh Billy Brown.__  
__Don't let the stars get you down.__  
__Don't let the waves let you drown.__  
__Brown...Oh Billy Brown.__  
__Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.__  
__Gonna shake the water out of every nook.__  
__Oh Billy Brown._

_Oh Billy Brown needed a place, somewhere to go.__  
__He found an island of the coast of Mexico__  
__Leaving his lover and his family behind.__  
__Oh Billy Brown needed to find some peace of mind.__  
__And on his journey and his travels on the way,__  
__He met a girlie who was brave enough to say,__  
__When they made love he shared the burden of his mind.__  
__Oh Billy Brown you are a victim of the times._

_Brown...Oh Billy Brown.__  
__Don't let the stars get you down.__  
__Don't let the waves let you drown.__  
__Brown...Oh Billy Brown.__  
__Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.__  
__Gonna shake the water out of every nook.__  
__Oh Billy Brown._

_Brown...Oh Billy Brown.__  
__Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.__  
__Gonna shake the water out of every nook.__  
__Oh Billy Brown._

_Oh Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life.__  
__Two kids, a dog, and then a cautionary wife.__  
__While it was all going accordingly to plan__  
__Then Billy Brown fell in love with another man_

- J'avais raison Stef ! Stef !  
- Oui, tu avais raison. Tu as remarqué comme il m'a regardé pendant la chanson ?  
- Pas fait attention !

En réalité, j'ai très bien remarqué.

- Voilà, je vais laisser votre ravissante professeur de potions reprendre le micro.

Il s'éclipse et je vois Stefan sortir de la Grande Salle. Si on m'interroge, je ne suis au courant de rien !

- Si je chante ici ce soir, c'est grâce à votre Préfète en Chef, Miss Ginny Weasley, qui m'a supliée à genoux. Merci à elle.

Hermione chante encore quelques chansons et la soirée se termine. On regagne l'appartement d'Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas un lit ?  
- Si, mais j'ai peur d'entendre certains bruits.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, oublie.  
- Gin' ?  
- Et bien je crois que Stefan a décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un ce soir. Alors soit ils sont en train de s'embrasser dans le salon, soit de s'envoyer en l'air dans sa chambre, soit il est déprimé et il pleure dans je ne sais quelle pièce de l'appartement. Ah moins qu'ils ne soient tous les deux pas là, mais je ne veux pas aller vérifier.  
- Je croyais que tu étais une Gryffondor !  
- Désolée, mais je n'aime pas déranger un couple qui s'embrasse ou plus. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi avec toi.

On s'endort toutes les deux aussitôt après s'être dit bonne nuit.

- Il y a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit hier, tu as été époustouflante.  
- Merci Ginny, ça m'a fait du bien !  
- J'ai vraiment la flemme de me lever !  
- Moi aussi ! En plus il fait un temps de chien !  
- On a qu'à rester couchés !  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
- Ca a pas été trop dur après deux semaines passées avec lui de ne plus le voir aussi souvent ?  
- Si très. En plus, il avait souvent des réunions auprès de Voldemort. Harry avait besoin de moi, je me suis concentrée là-dessus, j'essayais de cacher au mieux mon appréhension, mes doutes, mes peurs. Mais les moments que l'on passés tous les deux étaient tellement magiques, ils nous faisaient oublier ce qui nous entourait, on était dans notre monde, dans notre bulle. Je t'ai dis que son anniversaire était le 9 janvier, ce jour là je lui ai fait une surprise. Quand il rentra dans son appartement à la fin de ses cours, exténué, je lui avais préparé un bain, des bougies autour.

_- Mya, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?__  
__- Bon Anniversaire Sev ..., dis je avant de l'embrasser.__  
__- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?__  
__- Laisse toi faire._

- Je lui bandai les yeux et l'entraîna à la salle de bain. Je le déshabilla et le fit rentrer dans l'eau, avant de me déshabiller à mon tour et de le rejoindre. Je lui enlevai enfin le bandeau.

_- Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, surtout après la journée que je viens de passer. Merci Mya.__  
__- Tu n'as encore rien vu ...__  
__- Qu ...__  
__- Chut, dis je avant de capturer ses lèvres pour le faire taire._

- Après un calin dans le bain, je suis sortie et j'ai préparé la table pour le repas, Dumbledore m'avait autorisé à ce qu'on mange tous les deux, en tête à tête. Il m'a même proposé l'aide des elfes. Quand Severus est sorti de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, il a été surpris.

_- Mya ..._

- Il était ému, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour son anniversaire.

_- Sev, je voudrais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis heureuse d'être avec un homme aussi exceptionnel que toi, la vie a souvent été injuste avec toi, mais je veux te montrer que la vie peut être aussi belle, je veux que tu sois à ton tour heureux et comblé par la vie.__  
__- Je le suis mon Petit Ange, je le suis, depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie.__  
__- Je veux te souhaiter, un bon Anniversaire !__  
__- Merci Mya, merci pour tout, pour s'être soirée, pour l'amour que tu me portes. Merci d'être toi et de partager ta vie avec moi.__  
__- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t'aime Sev, et je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour te rendre heureux._

- J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. On mangea le délicieux repas préparé par les elfes, et le gâteau couvert de 38 bougies. On passa la nuit ensemble, d'ailleurs tu ne manquas pas de me questionner le lendemain.  
- Et tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires.  
- Oui. Les mois ont passé et on continuait à se voir de temps en temps. Severus me parlait de moins en moins de ces réunions, il savait que le jour J approchait. D'ailleurs, on ne se parlait plus beaucoup, de simples regards suffisaient à ce que l'on se comprenne. Quand Harry est parti avec Dumbledore, ce soir là de juin, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Il nous a donné du Felix Felicis, mais je savais que même si j'en prenais ce soir là, je n'aurais pas la chance que je souhaitais, la chance qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il ne soit pas jugé comme l'assassin de Dumbledore. J'ai donc décidé de surveiller son bureau avec Luna, quand Flitwick est arrivé, j'ai stupéfixé Luna et Severus Flitwick, on s'est embrassé une dernière fois et il est parti rejoindre les autres. J'ai réanimé Luna On s'est battu, en bas de la tour, il m'a sauvé discrètement d'un sort d'un mangemort en montant les escaliers. Quand il est redescendu, je l'ai laissé passer, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais j'étais la seule à savoir ce qu'il venait de faire. Un regard a suffi pour que je sache qu'il avait tué notre directeur, que Malefoy n'avait pas réussi. J'étais heureuse pour lui, il n'allait pas avoir une mort sur la conscience. Après la bataille, on s'est tous rejoint à l'infirmerie, Harry nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Quand je me suis retrouvée seule, Harry était avec le professeur McGonnagal, Ron et toi auprès de Bill, je suis montée à la Tour d'Astronomie, où j'avais reçu mon premier vrai baiser, et où Dumbledore venait d'être tué. J'ai craqué, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures. Mon cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. J'ai pleuré pendant des jours quand j'étais seule, et même pendant l'enterrement, là où tout le monde pensait que je pleurais Dumbledore.  
- Toc toc !  
- Qui est ce ?  
- C'est le professeur McGonnagal, j'ai besoin de réunir tous les professeurs. Dans une heure dans mon bureau.  
- Très bien, j'y serais. Désolée Ginny, je dois me préparer.  
- Ca ne te dérange pas si je dors encore un peu.  
- Non, vas y profite.

Elle va jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau de la douche. Je me réveille deux heures plus tard, je me lève difficilement et regagne mon appartement. Stefan est sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres, en train de regarder le feu.

- Tu avais raison Ginny !  
- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison. Je suis contente pour toi, mais faites attention.  
- T'inquiète pas, tu es la seule au courant.  
- Et je serais muette comme une tombe. Bon je vais me doucher.  
- Au fait, tu aurais pu venir dormir ici, l'appartement était vide. D'ailleurs, McGo est venu frapper à sa porte ce matin, après j'ai du filer en douce.  
- Ah oui, elle est venue frapper chez Mione aussi. Ils ont une réunion je crois. Enfin bref, je vais me changer.

L'eau chaude réveille tout doucement mes muscles. Je m'habille et rejoins mon homologue dans notre pièce commune. Il a réussi à avoir des croissants et des brioches. On prend un petit déjeuner tous les deux et on passe la journée ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'entendre aussi bien avec lui, je comprends maintenant que Hermione a pu avoir deux meilleurs amis masculins, l'amitié fille-garçon est possible. Dans la soirée, il rejoint son amant et Hermione me rejoint.

- Alors, c'était quoi cette réunion ?  
- Une élève a été retrouvée complètement bourrée, elle avait réussi à faire venir de l'alcool.  
- Ah d'accord.

On passe la soirée à parler de chose et d'autres, notamment de Harry et moi.

- Tu es sûre maintenant ?  
- Oui, on a beaucoup parlé quand il venait te voir, il m'a rassuré et m'a assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de me tromper et encore moins avec sa ravissante secrétaire, qu'il ne peut plus supporter.  
- Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiétait, Harry t'aime depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vu, même s'il ne s'en ai pas rendu compte tout de suite.  
- Je me suis inquiété pour rien, mais savoir qu'on ne se verrait pas pendant des mois m'a fait flippé.  
- C'est normal.  
- Mais bon, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller pour effacer les doutes.

On explose toutes les deux de rire, je vois que ça lui fait du bien, elle se reconstruit tout doucement. Elle va avoir besoin de temps et de ses amis pour reprendre vraiment goût à la vie, et l'arrivée de son bébé va lui faire le plus grand bien aussi. Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les vacances se terminent et les cours redémarrent, et pas en douceur. Des examens et des devoirs à n'en plus finir. Vivement les prochaines vacances.

* * *

_Pour les chansons, je ne sais pas si vous les connaissez toutes !_  
_La première est I'm So Excited, des Pointers Sisters (je vous conseille de regarder le lien, c'est le LipDub de ma promo sur cette chanson =D)_  
_Les chansons dont j'ai marqué que c'est elle qui les a écrites sont de Jennifer Love Hewitt et celle dont je vous ai mis les paroles c'est Take My Heart Back, du film Si Seulement._  
_Les deux duos sont des chansons du film Spectacular ! Il s'agit de For the first time et Something to Believe it._  
_Et la dernière vous l'avez sûrement reconnu, c'est Billy Brown de Mika, qui parle d'un homme avec une femme des enfants qui tombe amoureux d'un autre homme._


	6. Pleurs pas Petit Ange

_Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de Petit Ange. _

_Je m'excuse pour le retard par rapport à la dernière mise à jour._

_Je mettrais le prochain chapitre prochainement_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Un mois après la reprise des cours, Hermione doit aller passer un examen à Ste Mangouste, et la directrice a accepté que je l'accompagne.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Alors vous en êtes au 7ème mois, c'est ça ?

- Oui, le dernier rapport remonte au 23 avril.

Le médicomage commence ses examens, 23 avril, Lupin nous avait dit qu'à cette période là, Hermione Harry et Ron était chez Bill. Comment s'est possible ? Après les examens, on passe boire un chocolat chaud dans le café voisin avant de retourner à Poudlard. Quand on rentre dans son appartement :

- Après la mort de Dumbledore, tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles de Severus ?

- Les premiers mois non, quand on est parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'avais emporté le tableau de Phineas Ningelus, et quand ni Harry, ni Ron ne me voyait je l'utilisais pour parler avec Rogue, c'est comme ça qu'il a pu nous envoyé un patronus pour nous diriger vers l'épée. Il me l'avait dit à moi, mais comment expliquer que je savais que l'épée se trouver au fond du lac ? C'est grâce au portrait qu'il m'a donné rendez vous, quand j'étais chez Bill. J'ai quitté discrètement la maison dans la nuit et on s'est vu dans un petit hôtel. J'avais emprunté la cape à Harry. On a passé la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_- Comment va tu mon Petit Ange ?_

_- J'irais beaucoup mieux si je pouvais te voir tous les jours mais je sais que c'est impossible alors je suis heureuse d'avoir passé cette nuit avec toi._

_- Bientôt, tout ça sera fini._

_- Je l'espère._

_- Rien, tu m'entends Hermione, rien ne pourra empêcher notre amour d'être éternel._

_- Je n'en doute pas, peut importe ce qui peut arriver, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur._

_- Oui, et toi toujours dans le mien, qu'il batte ou pas. Petit Ange, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a découvert l'existence de la baguette de Sureau, il l'a d'ailleurs pris dans la tombe de Dumbledore, avant de se battre contre Harry, il va vouloir être sûr qu'il a son pouvoir, et il va me tuer, car il sait que c'est moi qui est tué Dumbledore._

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer.

_- Pleurs pas mon Petit Ange, pleurs pas._

- Il m'a serré dans ses bras et les rayons du soleil m'ont rappelé que je devais retourner chez Bill, il m'a embrassé, un baiser qui avait goût d'adieu. J'ai séché mes larmes et j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser. Les larmes menaçaient à chaque moment de franchir la barrière de mes yeux, j'avais la gorge serrée, une boule au ventre. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer de jours en jours, jusqu'au soir de la bataille. Je l'ai vu se faire tuer, sous mes yeux, mais j'étais trop prise dans la bataille pour m'en rendre compte. Mon coeur s'est brisé en milles morceaux quand toute la tension est redescendue. Et mon état s'est détérioré, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, et c'est grâce à toi si je vais mieux, grâce à toi si j'ai retrouvé le sourire, mais il va falloir un peu plus de temps pour que je reprenne le goût de vivre. Je vais me concentrer sur le bébé pour l'instant.

- Toc, toc !

- Qui est ce ? dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Drago ?

- Hé oui, c'est moi Hermione, dit-il

Elle saute dans les bras de Drago. Décidément, elle s'entendait avec tous nos ennemis.

- Bonjour Ginny.

- Bonjour Mal … Drago.

- Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

- J'avais rendez vous avec le professeur McGonnagal. En tout cas, félicitations, la maternité te va à merveilles.

- Merci. Et toi comment tu va ?

- Très bien. J'en avais marre de te parler uniquement par lettre, j'avais besoin de te voir.

Je reste stupéfaite, cela doit se lire sur mon visage car Hermione me regarde et dit :

- Je crois que Ginny a besoin d'explications.

- En effet, je dis.

- Quand ils se sont enfuis, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Sev se …

- Severus a déprimé pendant plusieurs jours, on a du rester caché pour ne pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarque sa faiblesse et en sache la cause. Il m'a tout avoué, le dire l'a soulagé un peu. Il avait deviné que je n'avais aucune envie de devenir mangemort et qu'on était du même côté. Il m'a donc appris à fermer mon esprit et on s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr il m'en a voulu et ma famille a perdu beaucoup d'estime, estime déjà bien basse suite au fiasco du ministère. J'ai réussi à faire croire, grâce à Severus, que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Il m'a donné pour mission d'empêcher Harry à récupérer le diadème avec Crabbe et Goyle et j'en ai profité pour le défendre quand ces deux là ont perdu la tête. Harry m'a sauvé à deux reprises ensuite. Sinon, pendant toute l'année à Poudlard, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Severus, loin des tableaux et des autres personnes. Il allait très mal, et devoir jouer le méchant dans Poudlard, n'arrangeait rien. Il me parlait souvent d'Hermione. Il emportait le tableau de Phineas partout avec lui, et son visage rayonnait quand Hermione lui parlait par l'intermédiaire du portrait. Quand j'étais au manoir, à Pâques pendant les vacances, ils ont tous les trois été capturés. J'ai bien essayé de dire que je ne les reconnaissais pas, mais ça n'a servi à rien, et Hermione s'est faite torturer sous mes yeux par ma tante. J'avais envie de l'en empêcher mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Quand Severus a su ça, il a été terrifié. En plus, ma tante avait envoyé un poignard, on ne savait pas qui il avait atteint. Quand elle lui a enfin donné des nouvelles, il a tout de suite voulu la voir, et il lui a donné rendez vous.

- Et bébé a été conçu.

Drago passe la soirée avec nous. Les semaines qui suivent, je profite de mes soirées pour organiser le bal de Noël et de mes sorties à Pré au Lard avec Stefan pour acheter mes cadeaux de Noël.

- Grr, je suis gelée !

- Allez viens, je te paye un chocolat chaud chez Rosmerta.

- Volontiers.

- On entre dans le bar.

- Oh, regarde. Bonjour professeurs.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley, Mr Robins.

- On peut s'installer avec vous ?

- Oh oui.

- On s'installe donc avec Hermione, et les professeurs Tibert et Hepburn. Cette dernière part quasi aussitôt.

- Vous avez fait vos achats de Noël ?

- Oui, presque tout.

- Tu retournes à Londres Ginny pour les vacances ?

- Oui, mes parents nous rejoignent là bas pour les vacances. Tu viens aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé des vacances à la directrice. Deux semaines pour me reposer.

- Tu fais quoi toi, Stefan ?

- Mes parents sont partis pour trois mois aux Etats Unis et je n'ai aucunement envie de voir mon père, alors je pense rester à Poudlard.

- T'as qu'à venir avec nous, on a toujours été nombreux à Noël.

- Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Tu ne dérangeras pas !

- Xavier, tu pourras venir manger avec nous la veille de Noël, à moins que tu n'ais un repas de famille.

- Non, je pensais fêter Noël seul dans mon appartement à Poudlard.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir la veille de Noël.

- Euh …

- Je préviendrais Harry qu'on a deux invités supplémentaires pour le repas et que tu dormiras à la maison Steph.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répliquer, en même temps, on leur offre là une occasion de fêter Noël tous les deux, en dehors de Poudlard, ils ne vont quand même pas se plaindre.

- Drago viendra aussi Gin', Harry est d'accord.

- Ok, pas de soucis, plus on est de fous plus on rie.

On rentre tous les quatre à Poudlard, je suis gelée, dès que j'arrive dans l'appartement je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain et me prend une bonne douche chaude. Stefan me prend la place aussitôt que je sors de la salle de bains.

- Ginny, tu pourrais me faire un massage s'il te plait.

- Allez viens là.

- Il s'assied devant moi.

- Merci Gin !

- Je viens à peine de commencer !

- De m'avoir … de nous avoir invité pour Noël.

- De rien ! Ca me fait plaisir.

- Allez, à moi de te faire un massage.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes fesses. Je pense que savoir qu'il est homo est très rassurant dans ces cas là.

- Tu en as parlé à Hermione de Xav et moi ?

- Non.

- Elle a l'air de se douter de quelque chose pourtant.

- Elle est très intelligente et remarque beaucoup de petits détails qui peuvent nous trahir. Et rappelle toi qu'elle est sortie avec son prof, elle connaît cette situation.

Il a un toucher divin, j'adore son massage, j'en profiterais pendant des heures si je le pouvais. Mais je m'endors et Stef me porte jusqu'à mon lit, du moins je le suppose car c'est dans mon lit et non sur le canapé que je me réveille le lendemain. Le vendredi a lieu le bal de Noël. On a fait simple, Hermione est trop fatiguée pour chanter, on a réunis les musiques qu'on aimait et on les fait passer dans la Grande Salle, le décor ressemble à celui du bal lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je passe ma soirée à danser avec Stefan et quelques autres garçons, dont certains que je ne connais pas. On monte se coucher les derniers, vers quatre heures du matin.


	7. Noël Joyeux Noël

**_Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre, un petit moment au temps de Noël alors qu'on vient de passer en été !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

On monte se coucher les derniers, vers quatre heures du matin. Quelques heures après, une fois le trajet en train effectué, j'arrive avec Stefan et Hermione chez mon homme.

- HARRY ! dis je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Bonjour ma belle. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Il m'embrasse pour me le prouver. On montre à Stefan la maison et on lui indique sa chambre qu'il partage avec Drago. Hermione monte aussitôt dans la sienne et s'enferme. Revenir ici ne doit pas lui faire du bien. Je vais la chercher à l'heure du repas, elle dort recroquevillée, serrant contre elle une photo. Dessus il y a le professeur Rogue qui la tient dans ses bras, et qui l'embrasse sur la joue. Ils sont vraiment beaux tous les deux, ils étaient … Je lui dépose un plateau et redescend à la cuisine. On est seul Harry et moi, Drago et Stef sont partis faire un tour en ville et Ron est au travail.

- Tu doutes encore de moi Ginny ?

- Non, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté.

- C'est normal. Mais sache que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. C'est à toi qu'appartiennent mon cœur et mon corps.

- Hum … alors autant en profiter.

Il me porte et transplane dans notre chambre. Ce qui suit ne nous regarde que tous les deux. Dans la soirée, tout le monde revient, on décide de les rejoindre quittant à regret ses bras. Mione a préparé des crêpes. Elles sont délicieuses. Ron en mange la moitié, Stef et Drago s'amusent avec la chantilly, Harry a du chocolat partout autour de la bouche. Un flash nous surprend. Hermione vient de nous prendre en photo.

- Viens avec nous Mione, on fait une photo tous ensemble.

On se serre les uns contre les autres Drago et Stef accroupis sur la table.

- Demain les garçons, vous vous occupez du ménage et de la décoration de la maison et de la table, Ginny et moi on préparera à manger.

- D'accord chef. Mais on serra combien, demande Ron.

- Vos parents, Georges et Angelina, Bill et Fleur, Percy, Xavier, Andromeda et Teddy et nous six, ce qui fait 16 !

La soirée se termine dans la bonne humeur. Le lendemain, chacun s'occupe de sa mission, sous les commandements d'Hermione, et comme personne ne veut contredire une femme enceinte, on obéit. Mais c'est qu'elle nous mène à la baguette ! Quand les invités arrivent, tout est prêt, y compris chacun d'entre nous.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

- Bonsoir Hermione, oh mais qu'est ce que tu es belle !

- Merci.

Elle la serre dans ses bras.

- Ton bébé vivra bien entouré, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et même si personne ne connaissait réellement son père, chacun pourra lui en parler.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, Hermione. Son papa était vraiment un homme courageux.

Je la vis essuyer une larme. Le repas se passe bien, tout le monde semble se régaler. Arrive minuit et l'ouverture des cadeaux. On a tous participé pour offrir à Hermione une chambre complète pour son enfant : le lit, l'armoire, la table à langer-commode, un transat et quelques accessoires et vêtements.

- Merci c'est vraiment … merci.

Alors qu'on pensait avoir tout ouvert, Harry découvre un cadeau.

- Tiens Mione, il est pour toi.

Vu que tout le monde a fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, on la regarde tous.

- Il y a un mot.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux en le lisant, elle me le tend et me demande de le lire à voix haute.

_Mon Petit Ange, si tu ouvres ce cadeau aujourd'hui c'est que je n'appartiens plus au même monde que toi, j'ai sûrement rejoins les Anges, mais tout comme le pendentif, aucun d'entre eux ne te remplacera dans mon cœur où tu auras ta place éternellement, même s'il ne bat plus. J'avais jeté un sort pour que tu le découvres aujourd'hui, alors Joyeux Noël, ma douce Mya, que ta vie soit remplie de belles choses, comme tout ce que tu m'as apporté depuis le jour de tes 17 ans. Tu m'as montré la vie sous un jour meilleur et en ces mois passés près de Toi, j'ai vécu davantage que toutes ces années. J'ignorais des tas de choses que tu m'as apprises, dont une, qui a tout changé pour moi, l'Amour. Merci pour cela, pour l'amour et la confiance que tu m'as accordés, merci d'avoir été là, merci d'avoir été toi, tout simplement mon Petit Ange._

_Je t'Aime_

_Severus Rogue_

Les larmes ont coulé silencieusement sur mes joues pendant que je lisais, je relève la tête et Hermione se jette dans mes bras. Je vois ma mère qui pleur, les garçons n'en mènent pas large, Drago pleur lui aussi. Hermione ouvre la boite et elle contient un pendentif représentant un cœur en topaze. J'aide Hermione à l'accrocher autour de sa nuque.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ce moment, en tout cas Joyeux Noël à tous.

- Tu n'as rien gâché Mione, en ce moment on pense tous à ceux qui sont partis pendant cette fichue bataille, et quoi de mieux que Noël pour leur rendre hommage.

Harry a raison. On s'embrasse tous et on mange le dessert.

- Je vais rentrer à Poudlard, dis le professeur Tibert.

- Dis pas de bêtises Xavier tu vas rester avec nous cette nuit, l'école est presque vide.

- On a plus de chambres de libre.

- On peut mettre un matelas dans la mienne, propose Hermione, en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- Venez on va installer ça. On a besoin de bras costauds, Drago Stef vous venez, dis je.

On monte tous les cinq.

- Drago, tu dormiras avec moi, dis Hermione, allez vous couchez tous les deux.

- Merci Hermione !

- Merci.

- Moi je vais me coucher aussi, dit Drago, à tout à l'heure Mione.

- A tout à l'heure.

On redescend toutes les deux.

- C'est tout bon, ils sont partis se coucher. Je ne vais pas tarder à monter aussi, je vais ranger un peu.

- Va te coucher Mione, on se débrouille, tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, vas dormir.

- Merci Harry.

Elle salue tout le monde et rejoint sa chambre. Harry et moi montons les derniers après avoir tout rangé. J'adore la gourmette qu'il m'a offerte, elle est magnifique. Le lendemain, le professeur Tibert regagne Poudlard, au grand désespoir de Stefan, et Papa et Maman retourne avec Georges et Percy à la maison. Andromeda a demandé à Harry de garder Teddy quelques jours, ce qu'il accepte aussitôt, heureux de passer du temps avec son filleul. Il se débrouille très bien avec un bébé, il fera un bon père j'en suis sûr. On est à nouveau tous les six, du moins 7 avec Teddy. On passe nos journées à se balader ensemble. Le 31 on décide de le fêter en discothèque, c'est l'idée d'Hermione et une fois que je mets les pieds à l'intérieur, je suis totalement sous le charme. On passe une excellente soirée, on en profite et on force un peu tous sur la boisson, hormis Hermione. Teddy est chez mes parents. On rentre à sept heures du matin, Hermione est obligée d'utiliser un sort pour nous emmener dans nos lits. Quelques heures plus tard, on la rejoint, elle est dans le salon, en train de lire un livre.

- BONJOUR !

- Aïe ma tête ! Hermione s'il te plait.

- C'est ça de faire la fête, faut assumer le lendemain.

- Tu n'aurais pas été enceinte, tu aurais bu autant que nous.

- Certainement pas, je ne bois pas une goutte d'alcool. Il n'y en a pas besoin pour faire la fête.

- Si tu le dis.

- AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE !


	8. Elfée

Coucou !

Pourquoi ce cri, vous allez enfin le découvrir !

Pour Alexou1993 : Tout le monde sait qu'il est impossible de rescussiter les personnes décédés, même avec la magie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, on la rejoint, elle est dans le salon, en train de lire un livre.

- BONJOUR !

- Aïe ma tête ! Hermione s'il te plait.

- C'est ça de faire la fête, faut assumer le lendemain.

- Tu n'aurais pas été enceinte, tu aurais bu autant que nous.

- Certainement pas, je ne bois pas une goutte d'alcool. Il n'y en a pas besoin pour faire la fête.

- Si tu le dis.

- AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Mione ma tête.

- Je m'en fous de ta tête, je suis en train de perdre les eaux.

- De perdre quoi ?

- Elle est en train d'accoucher bande de malins.

Drago est le premier à réagir. Il prend Hermione dans ses bras.

- On va éviter le transplanage, Ste Mangouste n'est pas loin. Harry conduit !

Drago et moi on s'installe à l'arrière de chaque côté d'Hermione. Elle a des contractions assez rapprochées. Harry s'arrête devant l'hôpital.

- Madame, elle va accoucher.

- Elle est suivie ici ?

- Oui, par le Dc Field, elle devait accoucher à la fin du mois.

- Installez là sur le brancard. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. Le papa est là ?

- Il est mort, mais puis je venir avec elle.

- Oui, seulement vous. Suivez Jenny, elle va vous indiquez où vous habillez.

Drago part avec Hermione. On attend pendant cinq longues heures.

- C'est une petite fille, Elfée.

Drago semble exténué. Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

- On peut aller la voir ?

- D'ici une demi heure.

Une demi heure après, on est tous dans la chambre. Hermione, souriante, tient son bébé dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.

- Vous avez vu comme elle lui ressemble, elle a ses yeux, et la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Je crois même reconnaître son rictus, plaisante Harry.

- Ginny Drago, je voudrais que vous soyez la marraine et le parrain d'Elfée.

- Moi ? demande Drago.

- Oui, Severus tenait beaucoup à toi, et il aurait voulu que tu sois le parrain de sa fille.

- Merci Hermione, c'est un immense honneur.

Drago retient ses larmes, je le vois.

- Merci Mione, je lui dis à mon tour.

Drago prend Elfée dans ses bras, j'en profite pour le prendre en photo.

- Coucou petite puce, je suis ton parrain, ton papa serait tellement fière de toi, tu es magnifique.

L'infirmière nous demande de tous sortir, Hermione et Elfée doivent se reposer.

- On repasse demain Hermione, repose toi bien.

- A demain.

On l'embrasse et on regagne tous Square Grimmaud. Hermione sort de la maternité la veille de notre retour à Poudlard. Elle et Elfée prennent le Poudlard Express avec nous, du moins dans le compartiment des professeurs. Pendant ces quelques jours, Drago et Harry ont emmené le mobilier qu'on lui avait offert dans sa chambre à Poudlard.

- Alors bien installées, je lui demande après le repas.

- Très bien Elfée dort déjà, elle s'est habituée à son nouveau chez elle.

- Et toi comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas, fatiguée, et j'ai peur. A Sainte Mangouste, il y avait du monde pour s'occuper d'Elfée, et pour m'aider. Là je me retrouve seule.

- Tu n'es pas seule, Mione, je suis là et Pomfresh est là aussi. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Je vais aller me prendre une douche. Si Elfée …

- Si Elfée se réveille je m'en occupe, prends toi un bain ça te fera du bien.

- Merci Ginny.

Elle ressort une demi heure après, Elfée vient de se réveiller.

- Je crois qu'elle a faim.

Hermione lui donne le sein, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'elle voit sa fille.

- C'était bon Elfée ? Tu vas avec marraine, je vais chercher mon appareil photo.

Elle nous prend toutes les deux plusieurs fois. Elle est interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

- Bonsoir Hermione

- Oh bonsoir Xavier, entre.

- Merci, alors comment ça va ?

- Bien, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais Minerva m'a interdit de travailler jusqu'à la fin des prochaines vacances, c'est-à-dire début mars.

- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer pendant ces deux mois, et de profiter de ta fille. Oh qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. J'ai de vagues souvenirs du professeur Rogue, mais je trouve qu'elle lui ressemble non ?

- Oh oui, énormément.

- A part la forme du visage, du nez et de la forme des yeux, je dis.

- Oui c'est vrai, elle les a hérité de moi ainsi que de mes cheveux indomptables !

- Bon moi je vais aller me coucher, les vacances sont finies, j'ai cours demain. Mais au fait qui te remplace ?

- Le professeur Slugtorn il me semble.

Je soupire.

- Tu as de la chance Elfée, quand tu seras ici, il sera définitivement en retraite, du moins je l'espère pour toi.

- Ginny !

- En même temps t'as des chances d'avoir encore ta mère, je sais pas qui est le pire.

- Ginny ! Arrête de dire des bêtises à ma fille et file te coucher.

Je souris, embrasse ma filleule et sa mère et salue le professeur Tibert avant de regagner mon appartement. Le lendemain, comme je l'avais prévu, le cours de Slughorn est largement moins bien que celui d'Hermione. L'après midi, le professeur Hepburn est de mauvaise humeur, allez savoir pourquoi, et on s'en prend plein la figure. Stefan et moi nous retrouvons avec une retenue pour avoir voulu défendre les autres. Et des devoirs supplémentaires aussi. Sympa comme rentrée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller manger, mes devoirs m'ont pris toute la soirée et j'ai ma ronde avec le professeur Slughorn. Aussitôt rentrée, aussitôt endormie. Je croyais que c'était un mauvais jour, mais les jours qui suivent sont du même style. Des devoirs et des devoirs. Vivement les prochaines vacances, je crois avoir déjà dit ça aux précédentes vacances. La semaine qui suit est un peu plus calme.

- Stef, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait, je dis.

- J'arrive … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je n'arrive pas à effectuer ce sort tu peux m'aider ?

- Oui, en fait, la complexité réside …

- TOC TOC.

Stefan va ouvrir.

- Bonjour, le professeur McGonnagal veut vous voir tous les deux dans son bureau.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant.

- D'accord, Ginny, tu viens.

On va donc tous les deux dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Miss Weasley, Mr Robins, je vous ai convoqué par rapport au prochain bal, celui de la St Valentin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, avec les devoirs qu'on a je me demande comment on va pouvoir organiser à nouveau un bal.

- Je vous vois soupirer Miss Weasley, et c'est pour ça que je voulais vous proposer de laisser l'organisation aux préfets de 6ème année. Ils n'ont ni les BUSES ni les ASPIC, cette année, et sont donc un peu moins surchargés que vous en devoirs.

- Oh, ce serait une bonne idée professeur !

- Oui, ça nous soulagerait !

- Très bien je vais en parler avec eux. J'espère qu'ils seront à votre hauteur. Les deux bals précédents étaient très réussis.

- Merci professeur.

On quitte le bureau et retournons dans notre appartement pour … nos devoirs bien sûr. J'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça. Je ne vois plus beaucoup Hermione et Elfée. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors, les plus jeunes jouent dans la neige, j'aperçois Hermione, Elfée collée contre elle dans le porte-bébé. Beaucoup d'élèves les regardent.

- Ginny ! Youhou Ginny !

- Oui …

- Tu veux que je t'explique pour ce sort.

- Euh oui.

Je passe la fin de la journée à m'entrainer à ce sort pour le cours de demain après midi. On descend manger et on se prépare pour la ronde. Le professeur Slughorn ne cesse de me poser des questions sur Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être pénible ! Hermione reprend ton poste je t'en supplie !


	9. Saint Valentin

Bonjour, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais persuadée que j'avais tout posté ! La suite ne va donc pas tarder.

* * *

Enfin ! Ce soir, c'est les vacances. Et aussi le bal de la Saint Valentin. Mon chéri ne sera pas là, dommage. Le thème est un bal masqué, même les professeurs doivent porter des loups. Je dois rejoindre Hermione après mon dernier cours pour qu'on se prépare. Dès que je sors de la serre, je cours jusqu'à mon appartement, je jette mon sac de cours et m'empare de ma robe et de ma trousse de maquillage.

- Hermione c'est moi.  
- Vas y rentre.  
- Coucou, comment ça va ?  
- Très bien et toi ?  
- Nikel, c'est enfin les vacances ! Ma princesse dort ?  
- Oui, ellea mangé à 14 heures, on a deux heures avant son prochain repas. On va se préparer en attendant.  
- Oui allons y.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ...  
- Hermione, ta fille sera bien gardée avec les elfes, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux t'amuser de temps en temps. En plus tu m'as bien dit qu'elle fait déjà ses nuits.  
- Oui, c'est vrai.

Dix minutes après, Hermione sort de la salle de bain.

- A ton tour !

Je file à la salle de bain. Une heure et demi après on est toutes les deux prêtes. Enfin presque, Hermione cherche à travers tout l'appartement ses chaussures. Elfée se réveille. Je l'occupe en attendant que sa mère puisse l'alaiter.

- Bonjour ma petite puce, maman va arriver. Ne cherche pas, je t'ai déjà dit que Marraine n'avait pas de lait. Faut que tu patientes ma chérie.  
- C'est bon je les ai trouvées.

Elle se chausse et allaite sa fille.

- Dis bonne nuit à marraine Elfée.  
- Bonne nuit ma chérie, à demain.

Elle va la coucher et on rejoint Stefan et Xavier dans le couloir.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ravissantes.  
- Merci messieurs, vous êtes très élégants aussi.

On pose nos loups sur nos visages et on descend dans la Grande Salle. Les préfets ont bien travaillé, je dois l'avouer. La salle est vraiment très belle, et de petites tables sont disposés tout autour de la piste de danse, ainsi que des tables un peu plus grandes. On s'installe tous les quatre à l'une d'elle.

- Vous voulez boire quoi ? nous demande Xavier, pardon le professeur Tibert.  
- Une bierraubeurre, s'il te plait.  
- Moi aussi, s'il te plait.  
- Oui moi aussi, s'il te plait.

Il revient cinq minutes après tenant en lévitation quatre chopes de bierraubeurre et un plateau de mini fours.

- Merci.

On passe la soirée tous les quatre, je danse une fois avec Stefan une fois avec Xavier, Hermione en fait de même. On rigole bien.

- Désolée tout le monde mais je vais monter me coucher et retrouver ma fille.  
- Bonne nuit Mione.  
- Bonne nuit Hermione.  
- Je vais pas tarder non plus, bonne soirée à tous les deux, dis je.  
- Bonne soirée Ginny.

Au lieu de monter dans mon appartement je sors dans le parc. Il fait frais mais malgré que je sois en robe légère, je n'ai pas froid. Je m'assois sur une pierre près du lac. Je sens une veste se poser sur mes épaules.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir aussi peu habillée. Tu comptes prendre froid ?  
- HARRY !  
- Bonsoir ma belle, bonne saint valentin.  
- Bonne saint valentin à toi aussi, je ne savais pas que tu venais, tu aurais pu me le dire.  
- Et ça n'aurait plus été une surprise !  
- C'est vrai !

On rentra main dans la main dans le château.

- Oh, Potter, ça te fait quoi que ta copine te trompe avec l'autre préfet en chef ?  
- QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries, dis je, plus que surprise.

Je tire Harry et on monte jusqu'à mon appartement.

- Ginny, c'est quoi ces histoires ?  
- Des conneries Harry, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Stef et moi, à part une grande amitié. Je te dis la vérité, crois moi.  
- Je ne demande que ça Ginny, de te croire, mais vous vivez dans le même appartement, vous passez votre temps ensemble, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui dans tes lettres. Ginny, si tu l'aimes ou si tu m'as trompé avec lui dis le ! Je préfère le savoir que de me poser des questions et imaginer les pires scénarios !  
- Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec Stefan, il est gay !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Stef est gay, ou homo si tu préfères ! Pas bi ni hétéro ! Même si je me baladerais à nue dans l'appartement, ce que je ne fais pas, il ne serait pas attiré par moi, en plus il a quelqu'un. Alors tu peux choisir de croire les rumeurs, ou de demander confirmation à Stefan.  
- Me demander quoi ? demande Stefan qui vient de rentrer dans l'appartement. Oh bonsoir Harry. Je vous laisse l'appartement, je venais chercher un truc.  
- Bonsoir Stefan. Escuse moi Ginny, j'ai oublié que les rumeurs avaient bon train ici.  
- Ah tu as entendu cette rumeur, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Harry, je ne piquerais jamais ta copine, je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Comme toi avec Hermione.  
- Merci Stefan.  
- De rien, bonne nuit à tous les deux.  
- Bonne nuit à toi et ...  
- Gin'

Je rigole et dès qu'il ferme la porte, je capture les lèvres de mon homme pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime.

- Qui c'est son copain ?  
- Tu ne le sauras pas, même sous la torture je ne dirais rien.

- GINNY, GINNY ouvre moi !  
- C'est Hermione, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Je m'enveloppe dans un drap, mes vêtements étant éparpillés un peu partout.

- Hé, ça caille !

Je tire la langue à Harry et vais ouvrir à ma meilleure amie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Mione ?  
- Il faut ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais envelopper là dedans, tu n'as pas de pyjama ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre hier soir ...  
- Bonjour Mione.  
- Harry ?!

Il est en boxer, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Ah je vois.  
- Désolé ma chérie, je prends une douche et je repars.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui, je suis d'astreinte au ministère.

Il m'embrasse et va dans la salle de bains.

- Il faut que j'aille en France, ma tante est dans le coma, ma cousine vient de m'appeler.  
- Mais tu pars avec Elfée ?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Mais les enfants sont interdits dans les hôpitaux, je viens avec toi !  
- Mais ...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je m'habille et on va demander à la directrice.


	10. Voyages et retrouvailles

Elle accepte et une heure après on transplane en France. Sa cousine nous attend dans son appartement.

- Bonjour Hermione.  
- Bonjour Kassandra, je te présente Ginny, ma meilleure amie, et Elfée, ma fille.  
- Oh qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Maman peut être sauvée si elle a une greffe rapidement, il lui faut un donneur compatible, le médecin a dit que les membres de la famille proche sont les plus probables d'être compatible.  
- Je veux bien faire le test. Et je vais aller chercher ma mère.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- En Australie, je les ai installés là bas sous un faux nom, et je leur ai changé la mémoire pour les protéger. Et avec tous les évènements qui ont suivit je ne suis toujours pas aller les chercher.

Elles se rendent à l'hôpital et moi je me ballade avec Elfée dans un parc voisin. Hermione a tiré son lait pour avoir un biberon d'avance, le temps des examens. Elles reviennent trois heures après, je viens de finir de donner le biberon à ma filleule.

- Je ... on va devoir aller en Australie Ginny, je ne suis pas compatible. On va devoir faire vite.  
- On part quand ?  
- Maintenant.

J'installe Elfée dans le porte-bébé, Hermione me dit de la garder. Je l'installe contre moi. Hermione rassemble les affaires et on transplane à l'abri des regards. On arrive devant une ravissante maison. Hermione sonne. Aucune réponse. Une voisine nous accoste.

- Bonjour, vous venez voir Mr et Mme Dubois ?  
- Oui, vous savez où ils sont partis ?  
- Ils ont été hospitalisés, il y a deux jours. Ils disaient qu'on les avait manipulé, que Dubois n'était pas leur vrai nom.  
- Merci, et vous savez dans quel hôpital ils sont ?  
- Oui, l'hôpital psychiatrique du centre ville.  
- Merci au revoir.

Une fois qu'elle s'est éloignée :

- Le sort commence à ne plus faire effet, je devais venir l'annuler il y a deux mois.  
- Allons là bas. Tu pourras l'annuler complètement.  
- Oui, allons y.

Comme Elfée dort, ils nous laissent rentrer avec elle. Une infirmière nous indique leur chambre.

- Bonjour  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Annulare Effecto, prononce t-elle, une fois l'infirmière partie, sa baguette pointée sur sa mère.  
- Hermione, oh ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Elle la serre dans ses bras.

- Deux minutes maman.

Elle pointe la baguette vers son père et annule les effets du sort.

- Hermione, je suis si heureux de te voir. Je me disais bien qu'on n'était pas fous.  
- Je vais vous expliquer mais avant ça, laissez moi vous présenter quelqu'un.  
- On connaît ton amie Ginny.  
- Je sais.

Elle sort Elfée du porte- bébé.

- Je vous présente votre petite fille, Elfée.  
- Oh Hermione ...

Son père s'évanouit.

- Papa !  
- Ca va, ca va ! Je crois que quelques explications s'imposent.  
- Oui.  
- En tout cas, ta fille est très belle Hermione. Chéri, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a des airs de ressemblance avec ce type qui traîne ici ?

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard surpris, Elfée est le portrait craché de son père.

- Si un peu c'est vrai, la couleur des cheveux, la bouche et les yeux. Mais sinon, on reconnaît clairement Hermione. On dirait toi petite.

Hermione sourit mais je vois bien qu'elle est pensive.

- Papa, maman, pour vous protéger, je vous ai envoyé en Australie, et je vous ai modifié la mémoire.  
- A cause de Voldemort c'est ca ?  
- Oui, en tant qu'amie de Harry, j'étais en danger, et vous aussi par la même occasion.  
- Mais alors pourquoi venir ici ?  
- Parce que Harry a tué Voldemort au mois de mai et ...

Je sens sa voix qui se brise.

- Et Hermione a perdu ce jour là l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis près de deux ans, il a été tué par Voldemort, devant ses yeux.

Elle me remercie du regard, je continue,

- Elle n'a pas pu venir vous chercher car elle était brisée. Au mois de septembre elle est même tombée dans le coma, et c'est là qu'on a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Quand elle a repris conscience fin octobre, elle s'est concentrée sur sa grossesse, et elle a accouché début janvier. Et nous voilà.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu avais quelqu'un ?  
- Je n'avais pas le droit d'être avec lui, c'était mon professeur de potions.  
- Mais ...  
- Et c'était le bras droit de Voldemort, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui faisait croire. C'était un espion.

Hermione explose en sanglots.

- Chut ma chérie, on est là maintenant.  
- Si tu savais comme il me manque, c'est tellement dur. Etre à Poudlard sans lui ... enseigner sa matière, la matière ... qu'il ...qu'il aimait tant, dans ... dans sa salle de classe ... à son bureau.  
- Tu es enseignante ?  
- Oui, j'ai repris son poste ... mais ... je pensais pas ... que ... que ce serait si dur.

Je n'y avais jamais pensé non plus, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle soit ma prof, que je n'ai pas réalisé combien ça pouvait être dur pour elle. Elle cachait énormément ses émotions quand elle faisait cours. Sa mère la serre dans ses bras. Elle se calme et sèche ses larmes.

- Il ... il faut que vous sortiez d'ici, mais vous allez devoir faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'un délire passager, vous reprenez le rôle de Mr et Mme Dubois le temps qu'ils vous laissent sortir.  
- Oui, ma chérie, va chercher le médecin.  
- Reste avec eux, Mione, j'y vais.

Je reviens dix minutes après avec le médecin. Hermione et moi sortons de la chambre pendant qu'il leur parle. Elfée se met à pleurer.

- Chut, chut mon Petit Ange, chut, calme toi, Papy et Mamy arrivent, calme toi mon Petit Ange.  
- Petit Ange, dit une voix derrière nous.


	11. Une famille réunie

Je reviens dix minutes après avec le médecin. Hermione et moi sortons de la chambre pendant qu'il leur parle. Elfée se met à pleurer.

- Chut, chut mon Petit Ange, chut, calme toi, Papy et Mamy arrivent, calme toi mon Petit Ange.  
- Petit Ange, dit une voix derrière nous.

Je sursaute en reconnaissant cette voix. On se retourne et on se retrouve face ... au professeur Rogue. Hermione est comme pétrifiée.

- Professeur Rogue ? je dis.  
- Cet homme est amnésique, nous dit une infirmière en passant.  
- Mais, on le connaît, du moins il ressemble beaucoup à la personne qu'on connaît.  
- Petit Ange, il répète.  
- Professeur, c'est Hermione, vous vous rappelez ?  
- Je ... je ne sais pas, je ... Petit Ange, mon Petit Ange.  
- C'est elle votre Petit Ange. Regardez votre pendentif.  
- Je n'ai pas de pendentif.

Je sors discrètement ma baguette et fais apparaître le pendentif, j'étais sûre qu'il l'avait dissimulé. Hermione n'a toujours pas bougé, sa fille gigote dans ses bras, mais ne pleur plus. Quant au professeur Rogue, il fixe le pendentif.

- Mya, dit il dans un soupir.  
- Des souvenirs vous reviennent Monsieur, demande une infirmière qui passe dans le couloir.  
- Oui, je suis ... je suis Severus Rogue, ancien ma ...  
- Oui c'est ça, il s'appelle Severus Rogue, je l'interromps.  
- Vous le connaissez ?  
- Oui, c'était mon professeur pendant 6 ans, ça ne s'oublie pas.  
- Professeur de quoi ?  
- De po ...  
- De poésie, je l'interromps à nouveau.

Il pourrait contrôler ses souvenirs, l'infirmière va me prendre pour folle, et c'est moi qui vais être internée ici.

- Si vous avez retrouvez vos souvenirs, vous êtes libre de partir monsieur.  
- Severus, comment c'est possible ... tu ... es mort devant moi, sous mes yeux.

Heureusement Hermione a attendu que l'infirmière reparte pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ... je me rappelle de Nagini qui se jette sur moi, je donne mes souvenirs à Potter, tout est calme, tout est noir, je sens du bois, je suis dans une tombe. Je rassemble mes dernières forces et je transplane ici, tu m'avais dis que tu avais envoyé tes parents ici, je me suis dit que tu me retrouverais quand tu viendrais les chercher, et si c'est Voldemort qui avait gagné, il me croirait mort, et ne viendrait jamais me chercher en Australie.  
- Mais je t'ai cru mort aussi, depuis 10 mois je te crois mort !  
- Escuse moi Hermione, escuse moi, je ... j'ai pensé à cette potion juste avant la bataille, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler.  
- Quelle potion ?  
- Une potion qui fait croire que la personne qui l'a bue est morte, les effets sont assez longs. Mais je ne pensais pas que Voldemort aller lancer sur moi son serpent et qu'il me viderait de mon sang. Et je ne connaissais pas les effets secondaires, dont un était une amnésie plus ou moins importante, et comme j'étais à des lieux de mon environnement et des gens que je connaissais je ne pouvais retrouver la mémoire tout seul. Mais tu es là, et grâce à toi, je me souviens de tout.

Hermione hésite entre l'engueuler encore ou sauter dans ses bras, et elle choisit finalement la deuxième solution.

- Tu vois chéri, je t'avais bien dit que notre petite fille lui ressemblait.  
- Votre petite fille ?  
- Je crois qu'on devrait sortir, je dis.

Une fois dehors, loin des infirmières :

- Severus, je te présente mes parents, et ma ... notre fille, Elfée.  
- Notre fille ?

Elle passe Elfée au professeur Rogue, il est vraiment ému, ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Oui, le professeur Rogue pleur.

- Ginny ?  
- Oui Mrs Granger ?  
- Il n'était pas mort ?  
- En fait, on vient de découvrir que non. Une longue histoire ...  
- Il est un peu vieux, gromèle Mr Granger.  
- Olivier, s'il rend notre fille heureuse, peut importe son âge, elle est majeure et responsable.  
- Oui tu as raison.  
- Hermione, ta tante !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Oh oui, avec tout ça j'avais oublié, merci Ginny. Tata Manu est hospitalisée, elle a besoin d'une greffe rapidement d'un donneur compatible, un proche serait le plus probable, mais ni Kassandra ni moi ne sommes compatibles.  
- Mais on est à des heures de Paris, Hermione !  
- On va transplaner.  
- On va quoi ?  
- Transplaner. Sev, tu t'en sens capable ?  
- Oui.  
- Papa, va avec lui, Sev, passe Elfée à Ginny, et maman tu viens avec moi.

On se cache dans une ruelle déserte et on transplane. Hermione et ses parents rentrent dans l'hôpital, je reste avec le professeur Rogue et Elfée dans le même parc que tout à l'heure. Elfée s'agite dans les bras de son père, elle a sûrement faim.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
- Elle a sûrement faim, ça fait quatre heures qu'elle a mangé.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'elle prend ?  
- Le lait de sa mère, et Hermione n'a pas tiré assez de lait pour deux biberons, on va devoir attendre qu'elle revienne pour qu'elle l'allaite.

Le professeur Rogue est attendri devant sa fille. Il met son petit doigt devant ses lèvres, qu'elle s'empresse aussitôt de téter.

- Qu'est qu'elle ressemble à Mya, euh Hermione.  
- Vous trouvez, on a tous trouvé qu'elle vous ressemblait beaucoup. Et son parrain dit qu'elle sera sûrement très intelligente.  
- Qui est son parrain ?  
- Drago. Hermione a dit que vous auriez voulu que ce soit lui.  
- Oui c'est vrai, mais je pensais qu'elle aurait choisi Potter, ou votre frère.  
- Harry est le parrain de Teddy Lupin, et mon frère est encore trop jaloux depuis qu'il est au courant pour vous deux. Et puis c'est moi la marraine ...  
- Ah vous êtes là, je viens de repenser que Elfée doit avoir faim, mes parents font les examens.  
- Oui, elle a un peu pleuré mais elle s'est calmée.

Hermione sourit en voyant sa fille téter le doigt de son père.

- Je vais faire un tour, je dis.

Je les laisse tous les trois, mais avant de partir, je sors mon appareil photo et les prend tous les trois en photo. Puis je m'éloigne.

- Tu as choisi de l'appeler Elfée parce que je ...  
- Parce que tu m'as dis que c'est comme ça que tu voulais appeler ta fille.  
- Et Miss Weasley m'a dit que Drago était son parrain.  
- Oui, je savais que c'était ce que tu aurais voulu.  
- Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui.

Je me retourne et les vois s'embrasser. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émue. Elle va enfin pouvoir être heureuse. Je me cache derrière un arbre et transplane.


	12. Amour caché

Je me retourne et les vois s'embrasser. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émue. Elle va enfin pouvoir être heureuse. Je me cache derrière un arbre et transplane. J'arrive à Pré au Lard où une sortie était organisée aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez Rosmerta où je suis sûre de retrouver Stef. En effet, il est seul, à contempler d'un air absent sa bierraubeurre. Plus loin je vois le professeur Tibert dans le même état.

- Bonjour mon colocataire adoré.  
- Oh, salut Gin', dit il toujours d'un air absent.  
- Vous vous êtes engueullés ?  
- Quoi ? Euh ... non, enfin ... C'est tellement dur, être dans la même pièce, devoir se vouvoyer, ne pas pouvoir se toucher, ne pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde combien je l'aime, c'est trop dur.  
- Vous en avez parlez ?  
- Non, il est distant depuis le bal de la Saint Valentin.

Tout pendant qu'il parle, le professeur Tibert c'est approché et a tout entendu.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, ce soir là ?  
- Une demi heure après que vous soyez parties, à minuit, un compte à rebours a été lancé et tous les couples devaient s'embrasser. J'ai failli le faire, Xav m'a arrêté à temps. J'ai failli tout gâcher Ginny, il aurait été viré et moi renvoyé. J'ai été stupide, je comprends qu'il ne veuille plus me parler.  
- Tu n'es pas stupide Stef, dis je à l'unisson avec le professeur Tibert.

Stefan est tellement surpris qu'on explose tous les deux de rire, mais il ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre.

- Ca vous dit si on retourne à Poudlard, c'est plus tranquille, dis je.  
- Oui, volontiers.  
- Je vous rejoins dans votre appartement dans une demi heure, nous dit le professeur Tibert, alors que le professeur McGonnagal se dirige vers lui.  
- Professeur Tibert, je vous cherchais. Tout va bien, vous avez une petite mine.  
- Oh oui, quelques tourments, rien de grave cependant. Vous vouliez me voir pourquoi ?

On s'éclipse du bar. Dehors, le froid nous saisit, il neige à gros flocons. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour retourner en Australie.

- Ginny, si tu savais combien j'ai envie de hurler que je l'aime. J'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal à me cacher.  
- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, c'est juste que c'est interdit. Vous devriez en parler avec Hermione.  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Une fois dans notre appartement, je prends une bonne douche. J'oublie un moment tout ce qui m'entoure. Severus rescussité, Stef et ses soucis amoureux, mon homme à la poursuite de Malefoy et sa bande, les examens de fin d'année. Je laisse l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps et emporter tout ça. Des bruits dans le salon me font revenir à la réalité. Je m'enveloppe dans une serviette et entrouvre la porte.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois tu me parles d'elle ? C'est ton seul et unique sujet de conversation !  
- Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est une amie, depuis que je l'ai vu les poignets en sang, j'ai peur, tu peux comprendre non ? Elle compte énormément pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle ...  
- Et moi je ne compte pas pour toi ! Si je passe après elle, ce n'est plus la peine qu'on continue, en plus ca t'évitera de transgresser les règles. Tu peux coucher avec elle, c'est pas interdit, t'aura la conscience tranquille.  
- Je m'en fous Stefan d'avoir la conscience tranquille ou pas, c'est toi que j'aime, toi et toi seule, Hermione est comme une sœur.

C'est d'Hermione qui parlait, Hermione qui s'est ouvert les veines. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens tomber.  
- Ginny !

Aïe, ma tête qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! Mais où suis-je ?

- Bonjour ma chérie  
- Harry, mais ?  
- Tu t'es cognée la tête dans la salle de bain.  
- Coucou Ginny !  
- Mione ?  
- Oui je suis là, comment tu te sens ?  
- Bof.

Je prends ses mains et relève ses manches. Des cicatrices barrent ses poignets.

- Hermione c'est quoi ça ? demande Harry  
- C'est vieux, j'ai eu une bonne leçon de morale après, je peux vous le promettre. Et parler avec toi Ginny m'a fait beaucoup plus de bien que ça. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et je ne recommencerais jamais, même si je n'avais pas retrouvé Severus, même si je n'avais pas eu Elfée, je n'ai jamais voulu me tuer, juste évacuer toute la douleur. Mais on ne peut pas l'évacuer, il faut vivre avec, le surmonter. Et ça c'est auprès de vous que je peux le faire. Mais promettez moi de ne pas le dire à Sev s'il vous plait ?  
- Promis.

On se serre tous les trois dans les bras.

- Bon je vais rejoindre mon homme et ma fille, on se voit tout à l'heure.  
- Oui à tout à l'heure Mione.

Elle nous embrasse et part en sautillant.

- Ca fait du bien de la voir aussi rayonnante.  
- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et moi, j'aimerais profiter que tu sois à Poudlard.  
- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ma belle, on mange tous ensemble dans une heure.  
- Tous ensemble ? Où ?  
- Dans appartement d'Hermione, avec Severus, Xavier, Stefan et Drago.  
- Attends ? Comment ca se fait ?  
- Drago doit rester à Poudlard, son père est à sa poursuite. Et pour Xavier et Stefan, je suis au courant.  
- Comment t'as su ?  
- J'étais dans l'appartement d'Hermione, je venais de les raccompagner. Xavier a toqué 

_- Xavier ? Tu as une sale mine !  
- Un petit souci de cœur, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler._

- J'ai vu le regard de Severus se noircir, je me suis retenu d'exploser de rire. 

_- Euh, ben ... rentre._

- Il est resté un moment muet.

_- Bonsoir Harry, et bonsoir professeur Rogue._

_- Bonsoir Tibert. Alors un problème de cœur ..._

- Une pointe de jalousie s'est sentie dans la voix du professeur Rogue, et Hermione et Xavier l'ont sentie aussi, on a explosé tous les trois de rire.

_- Oui, et je crois que vous êtes d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour m'aider._

_- Moi ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ... parce que je sors avec un de mes élèves._

- Severus s'est détendu et a même sourit.

_- Vous avez cru que j'avais flashé sur Hermione ? Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, pas le moins du monde._

_- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, je ne crois pas que je puisse vous aider. Je sais le calvaire que vous vivez, moi, en plus de ça, je devais jouer le méchant, et je peux vous assurer que humilier rabaisser, insulter la personne qu'on aime n'est en rien une partie de plaisir.  
- Toc toc.  
- Ca doit être Stefan, je lui avais dit de me rejoindre._

- Je les ai laissé parler de ça tous les quatre et je suis venu ici.  
- Mince, j'ai loupé ça ! Je ne compte pas louper le repas en tout cas.  
- Je vais chercher Pomfresh.

Il m'embrasse et revient deux minutes après avec l'infirmière. Après un rapide examen, elle me laisse sortir.

- Si jamais vous avez des nausées ou si vous vomissez, vous revenez me voir, d'accord ?  
- Oui.

Je monte dans mon appartement me changer puis on va se balader dans le parc. Je suis si bien enlacée dans ses bras.

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien, Ginny, pourquoi ?  
- Tu es étrange, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
- Décidément je peux rien te cacher.  
- Alors ?  
- Je pensais que quand j'arriverais à battre Voldemort, tout irait mieux. Hermione allait tellement mal, Drago vit dans la hantise que son père le retrouve, Severus doit rester caché, Teddy ne connaîtra ni ses parents, ni ses grands parents, il n'a plus que moi.  
- Tu ne peux pas changer le monde Harry, tu ne pas empêcher tout ce qui arrive.  
- J'aimerais, pourtant, que les gens auxquels je tiens soient heureux.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues que j'essuie du bout du doigt. Je me rends compte qu'on est sous notre arbre. Il colle son front au mien.

- Ginny, si tu savais comme je t'aime, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux t'aimer, te protéger, t'apporter autant de bonheur que tu m'apportes.

Je suis tellement émue qu'aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Il passe sa main sous mon menton et plonge son magnifique regard vert émeraude dans le mien.

- Ginny, accepterais tu de devenir ma femme ?  
- Oui, je murmure. Oui, je le veux Harry !

Il me prend par la taille et me fait tourner, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Il me repose et sort quelque chose de sa poche, une bague magnifique qu'il me passe au doigt. A cet instant, j'oublie la réalité, je suis la femme la plus heureuse qui embrasse son futur mari. La neige se remet à tomber et le parc est plongé dans la nuit.

- On va rejoindre les autres.

On court jusqu'à l'appartement de Hermione, main dans la main.

- Ah ben vous voilà tous les deux !

Harry et moi échangeons un regard complice. Il rejoint Drago, assis face à la cheminée, le regard dans le vide et Severus, à côté de lui.

- Il n'est vraiment pas bien. Il n'a aucune nouvelle de sa mère.  
- Le pauvre. Vivement que son père soit arrêté.  
- Oui.  
- Où est ma princesse ?  
- Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, tu veux lui passer son bain.  
- Oui volontiers.  
- Ah ben tiens, elle est réveillée, je vais la chercher et te préparer ce qu'il faut.  
- Merci.

En attendant, je m'assieds sur les genoux de mon colocataire.

- Ginny, tu m'écrases !  
- Oserais tu dire que je suis grosse ?  
- Oui, tu es une grosse baleine !  
- Saloperie !

Xavier est mort de rire à côté de nous. Stef me pousse et j'atterris sur les genoux de mon prof.

- Tu vas voir toi si je t'attrape !

S'en suis une course poursuite dans l'appartement, j'arrive enfin à l'attraper et je le torture avec des chatouilles.

- Alors, je suis une grosse baleine ?  
- Oui.

J'amplifie mes chatouilles.

- Alors ?  
- Non, non, c'est bon arrête Ginny je capitule !

Je remarque que tout le monde nous regarde, et même Drago sourit.

- Ah ben, ma chérie, je savais pas que ta marraine était encore une gamine.  
- N'écoute pas ta maman ma chérie.

Je prends Elfée dans mes bras et murmure à Hermione :

- Au moins, j'ai fait sourire Drago.  
- Merci Ginny.  
- Tu te relèves, ou t'as besoin d'aide ?

Stefan se relève et me suit dans la salle de bains d'Hermione. Il s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je baigne ma filleule.

- Ca vous a aidé de parler avec Hermione et Severus ?  
- Oui, très. Même s'il n'y a pas de solutions miracles. Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris comme ça pour Hermione.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Hermione va aller mieux maintenant, c'est le principal. Je retiendrais surtout le coup sur la tête qui a été un peu violent.  
- Il n'a rien enlevé à ta joie de vivre et à ta beauté en tout cas.  
- Merci, Stef. Tiens peux tu me passer la serviette d'Elfée s'il te plait ? Merci.

J'enveloppe la petite et la sèche.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres. A tout de suite.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la pièce.

- Ralala ma chérie, si tu savais comme tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir à te soucier de tout ça. Si tu veux un conseil, ne tombe jamais amoureuse d'un de tes profs, c'est trop compliqué, ni d'un garçon surnommé l'Elu, c'est trop dangereux. En fait, ne tombe jamais amoureuse Elfée, c'est beaucoup plus simple.  
- Ne démoralisez pas ma fille, Miss.  
- Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer.  
- Tout le monde vous attend, ma fille est prête ?  
- Oui, toute belle, toute propre !

Je lui tends sa fille.

- Allez y je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, je range un peu.  
- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Hermione et Elfée. Je vous serai reconnaissant toute ma vie.  
- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Hermione est comme ma sœur, c'est à moi de vous remercier de la rendre aussi heureuse et de l'aimer.  
- Pour ça oui, je l'aime et cette petite aussi. Je l'ai vu il y a peu et je me sens déjà lié à elle d'une manière indescriptible.  
- Les liens d'amour sont les plus forts et Elfée ne demande qu'à être aimée.  
- Vous avez raison, et je voulais vous dire, félicitations !  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Votre bague, et le sourire de Potter qui ne le quitte pas depuis que vous êtes entrés.  
- Merci.

Tout en discutant, j'ai fini de ranger et on sort tous les deux, du moins tous les trois.

- Oh par Merlin !


	13. Par Merlin

Tout en discutant, j'ai fini de ranger et on sort tous les deux, du moins tous les trois.

- Oh par Merlin !  
- Dis donc Mione, tu t'es surpassée, on fête quoi ?

L'appartement est décoré et la table est magnifiquement dressée.

- Le retour de Severus et ...  
- Nos fiançailles, dit Harry, en me serrant par la taille.  
- Félicitations, s'exclament les autres.

Ils me serrent dans leurs bras, et serre la main à mon fiancé, oula qu'est ce que ça fait bizarre de dire ça !

- Bon, à table tout le monde, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes, le temps que j'allaite Elfée.

On s'assoit tous et Hermione arrive cinq minutes après avec le repas. Elfée est sur le genou de son père, elle s'endort.

- Hermione, c'est délicieux !

La soirée se passe tranquillement, chacun discutant de choses et d'autres. Vers minuit, la fatigue se fait sentir et chacun retourne dans ses appartements respectifs.

- Ginny, Harry, à l'aide !  
- Drago, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
- Severus ... Hermione a disparu. Elle est sortie tôt ce matin faire un tour dans le parc, et elle a disparu.  
- Oh par Merlin non !

Harry et moi nous habillons à toute vitesse et rejoignons Severus dans son appartement avec Drago. Il semble complètement abattu, sa fille dans les bras.

- Chut, ma puce, chut, maman va revenir. Oh par Merlin, rendez moi Hermione, rendez la moi, rendez la nous. Elfée ...  
- Passez la moi Severus, je vais lui préparer un biberon.  
- Mais, Hermione ...  
- Elle a acheté du lait infantile, elle comptait reprendre le travail et sevrer Elfée de son lait.  
- Merci Ginny.

Je prépare le biberon et m'assois sur le canapé pour nourrir Elfée. Harry et Drago tentent de calmer Severus.

- Bonjour tout le monde, Minerva est au courant, elle et les autres professeurs arrivent.  
- J'ai prévenu les aurors, ils ne vont pas tarder non plus.  
- Merci Xavier, merci Harry.

Peu de temps après, tous débarquent dans l'appartement de Hermione. Ils sont tous surpris de la présence de Severus, mais personne ne fait la remarque. Harry prend la parole.

- Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le voir Severus Rogue est vivant mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, mais pour la disparition d'Hermione Granger. Pour la sécurité de Severus et de sa fille, ainsi que celle d'Hermione, personne ne doit divulguer que Severus est en vie. Nous savons que c'est Malefoy et sa bande qui sont derrière tout ça. Avec tous les renseignements qu'on a réussi à obtenir sur eux ces dernières semaines, je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour qu'on ramène Hermione à sa fille et à Severus. Drago va nous aider à infiltrer le manoir.  
- En effet, je connais les moindres passages secrets et les sortilèges mis en place au manoir de mon père.  
- Qui nous dis qu'il est de notre côté ?  
- Moi je le dis, comme Dumbledore nous disait que Severus Rogue était de notre côté.  
- Harry, moi aussi je connais le manoir, laissez moi y aller !  
- Non, Severus, tu vas aider Drago à dévoiller à l'équipe le plan du manoir, mais pour le jour J, j'aurais besoin de toi après. Je t'expliquerais.

Harry nomme les aurors qui infiltreront le manoir. Severus et Drago les suivent dans une salle. Tout le monde s'active autour de moi, et moi, je sers Elfée contre moi. Hermione est entre les mains des mangemorts. Qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

- Ginny, ma chérie ...  
- Et si vous vous faites tuer ce soir ? Harry ...  
- Ginny, ait confiance en nous ! Je vais te la ramener Mione, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne compte pas me marier sans elle à nos côtés.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis !

Il me serre dans ses bras.

- Passe moi Elfée, je vais la poser dans son transat, et toi repose toi un peu. Je reste là, à côté de toi.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé, Harry me couvre d'un plaid, et malgré toute la tension qui règne, je m'endors aussitôt.  
Je suis réveillée par une soudaine agitation autour de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
- Drago, il a disparu lui aussi !  
- Oh non !  
- On ne peut pas se rendre au manoir ce soir, c'est trop dangereux, s'ils font boire du veritaserum à Drago, ils vont savoir notre plan.  
- Et Severus, ils vont savoir ...  
- On ne sait pas ce que va dire Drago. Il faut qu'on trouve un nouveau plan. Je reviens vite.

Il m'embrasse et va rejoindre ses collègues. Je suis seule avec Elfée dans cet appartement. Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. J'ai peur, peur qu'Hermione ne revienne jamais. Elfée se réveille, elle me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Elle ne pleure pas, au contraire elle me sourit.

- Viens ma chérie, marraine va te donner ton biberon.

Au moment où le biberon est prêt, Severus entre dans l'appartement.

- Je venais voir si tout allait bien ici.  
- Oui. Vous voulez lui donner ?  
- Euh ...

Je lui tends sa fille, il s'assied avec elle sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils sont bien installés, je lui tends le biberon. Elfée tient le doigt de son papa, pendant qu'il la nourrit. Je chope mon appareil photo dans mon sac et les prend tous les deux. Je m'éclipse de la pièce, juste avant de sortir, je me retourne et vois Severus pleurer, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Quand est ce qu'ils pourront enfin être heureux, tous les trois. Au moment où j'arrive vers mon appartement, une voix s'élève dans le château.

« Potter, je sais que tu es ici ! Si tu tiens à revoir ta chère sang de bourbe en vie, tu vas me rejoindre dans une demi heure, dans la Grande Salle, seul. Un poison est prêt à être répandu dans l'école. »

Je vois Severus sortir de l'appartement, Elfée dans les bras. Il doit sûrement rejoindre Harry. Je le suis.

- Severus, Ginny !  
- Potter, vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul.  
- Vous l'avez entendu ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils tuent Hermione, ou qu'ils contaminent l'école.  
- Moi non plus, je connais le poison qu'ils veulent répandre, on va rassembler tous les élèves et leur faire porter des masques. On va aussi jeter des sorts de protection sur les salles où ils seront rassemblés. Ils seront en sécurité. On a une demi heure pour ça. J'irais avec vous dans la Grande Salle.  
- Mais ...  
- Vous avez bien la cape d'invisibilité Potter.  
- Oui ... oh mais vous avez raison, on va jouer sur l'effet de surprise, ils vous croient mort.  
- En effet.  
- Les professeurs, et vous aussi Ginny et Stef, vous allez réunir les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Quand à vous, les aurors, vous allez vous postez autour de la Grande Salle, et j'en veux quatre, un vers chaque salle commune. Portez tous des masques et rendez les invisibles.  
- Ginny, je vous laisse ma fille, passez à l'appartement prendre tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.  
- Je veillerais sur elle, ne vous en faite pas.

Il embrasse sa fille sur le front et me la passe.

- Allez tous à vos postes, dit Harry.

Il m'embrasse et Stefan me tire par la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hermione. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et l'on réunit les élèves. Une fois les couloirs déserts, je rejoins la salle de Gryffondor et Stefan celle de Serdaigle. Le professeur Hepburn est déjà là.

- Miss Weasley, il ne manquait plus que vous.  
- Vous avez déjà fait l'appel ?  
- Oui, comme le professeur Granger n'est pas là, je me suis chargé de la maison Gryffondor.  
- Merci.

Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil, Elfée tout contre moi, dans son porte-bébé. Elle dort paisiblement. Par Merlin qu'est ce que c'est long d'attendre, c'est insupportable.

- Tenez Miss, vous devez mettre ça !  
- Ah oui, j'allais oublier.

Je place un masque sur mon visage et un autre sur celui d'Elfée. Il s'adapte aussitôt à la taille de la petite. Elle ne se réveille même pas. Il est l'heure, Harry doit être en train de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que Stefan soit avec moi. Je vais devenir folle, les minutes me semblent durer des heures, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Autour de moi, le stress est palpable. Seuls les premières années ont l'air sereins, ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui se passe. Ils jouent aux échecs, se jettent des sorts minimes. Le professeur Hepburn n'essaye même pas de les en empêcher, elle sait qu'au moins, ils ne pensent pas à ce qui se passent plusieurs étages en dessous de nous. Si Malefoy gagne, tue Harry, Hermione, Severus et Drago, une nouvelle bataille s'engagera au château. Le professeur McGonnagal entre dans la pièce. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Désolée Miss, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ce qui se passe dans la Grande Salle. On n'a aucun tableau là bas. Je venais voir si tout le monde était là.  
- Oui, tout le monde est là, répond le professeur Hepburn.  
- Bon, bien, je vais continuer mon tour, je jetterais les sorts de protection. Une fois en place, vous ne pourrez pas sortir, je viendrais vous recherchez plus tard, si jamais on doit évacuer l'école.  
- Evacuer l'école ! Mais moi je veux me battre, dit un élève de quatrième année.  
- Non, Mr Victor, si jamais on doit se battre, seuls les élèves majeurs resteront ici.  
- Mais comment on quittera le château ?  
- Comme on l'a fait l'année dernière, Miss Weasley s'occupera de vous y emmener. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que l'on ne va pas devoir se battre et que Harry va une nouvelle fois nous sauver.

Moi aussi je l'espère. J'espère que lui, Drago, Severus et Hermione sont encore vivants à l'heure qu'il est.


	14. Une grande détonnation

Une grande détonation retentit dans le château. Le silence qui s'en suit est intenable. Plus les minutes passent plus je perds espoir. Après quelques minutes qui me semblent avoir durées une éternité, le professeur Mcgonnagal déverrouille notre porte.

- Il faut évacuer l'école, tout le monde sans exception. Gardez bien vos masques, le poison est en train de se répandre dans le château. Suivez tous Miss Weasley !

- Professeur, dis-je

- Miss Weasley, occupez-vous en, s'il vous plait ! Eloignez la petite d'ici.

J'obéis sans contester.

- Suivez-moi !

Je m'interdis de penser à autre chose. Stef arrive en même temps que moi devant la salle sur demande. Je passe trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant au passage vers la Tête de Sanglier. Je rejoins Alberforth dans son bar.

- Minerva m'a prévenu. Les membres de l'ordre viennent d'arriver.

Je retourne dans la salle.

- Gryffondor allez-y !

Le professeur Grimm coche chaque élèves de Gryffondor puis suivent ceux de Serdaigle, supervisé par Flitwick, Poursouffle avec Chourave, et enfin Xavier avec ses élèves. Une fois tout le monde passé, je traverse à mon tour le passage. Le professeur Mcgonnagal nous rejoint dix minutes après.

- Calmez-vous tous, vos parents ont été prévenus et vont transplaner ici pour vous récupérer. Vous recevrez tous une lettre qui vous indiquera votre date de retour à Poudlard. Quand vos parents seront là, allez voir votre directeur de maison, le professeur Grimm pour Gryffondor, pour signaler votre départ.

- On fait comment si nos parents sont moldus ?

- Les aurors vont vous raccompagner chez vous.

Les conversations reprennent, je rejoins le professeur Mcgonnagal, suivie par Steph.

- Professeur ...

- Miss Weasley, Harry et Severus ont réussi à faire capturer tous les mangemorts présents. Mais ils ont réussi à répandre le poison. Harry et Severus ont été contaminés, ils ont été transférés à Ste Mangouste.

- Et Hermione ? Et Drago ?

- Des aurors sont partis les chercher au manoir de Malefoy.

- Ginny ! Stefan ! Oh mes enfants vous allez bien !

Elle nous serre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Minerva !

- Bonjour Molly !

- Arthur m'a expliqué ! Poudlard contaminé !

- Les mangemorts sont hors d'état de nuire ! Grace à Harry et Severus.

- Severus ? Il est vivant ? Mais où sont-ils ?

- A Ste Mangouste, ils ont été contaminés par le poison.

- Oh par Merlin !

- Désolée Molly, le ministre vient d'arriver.

- Allez les enfants, on rentre, ton père nous attend.

- Je vais prévenir Xavier, me murmure Stef.

Ils revirent cinq minutes après et on transplane tous les quatre chez Harry. On boit tous notre tisane fumante en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée nous fait sursauter.

- Minerva ! Venez asseyez vous !  
- Bonjour Arthur. Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy ont été transférés eux aussi à Ste Mangouste. Hermione est plongée dans le coma, d'après Mr Malefoy, depuis que son père et les autres mangemorts l'ont torturé. Il l'a entendu crier depuis le lieu où il était enfermé, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Oh non ...  
- Drago n'a que quelques blessures, il subit depuis son plus jeune âge le sortilège Doloris.  
- Stefan, tu m'accompagnes à Ste Mangouste, j'ai besoin d'y aller.  
- Oui, bien sûr allons y.

On transplane tous les deux et on se dirige vers la réception.

- Ginny, Stefan !

Drago se dirige vers nous, en tenue de malade.

- Drago ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ca va, ce n'est pas quelques Doloris ... Venez je vous accompagne, tu veux voir Harry, je suppose ?  
- Oui, s'il te plait.

On le suit dans les couloirs, une fois devant la porte, je me fige. Je me rappelle le moment où il m'a embrassé avant de partir, peut être le dernier baiser, son regard rempli d'amour, ses magnifiques yeux verts, me regarder une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Drago me tourne vers lui, ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ginny, Harry est vivant, ils vont trouver un antidote, et vous allez vous marier, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre espoir. Alors maintenant, tu vas aller le voir.

Il ouvre la porte et me pousse dans la pièce. Mon cœur a un raté, Harry est ... son visage est blâfard, sa poitrine se relève à un rythme régulier, il est relié à l'oxygène, à des perfusions.

- Bonjour Harry, c'est moi Ginny ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot toi et Severus, vous nous avez enfin débarrassé de ces satanés mangemorts, et vous n'êtes même pas en forme pour fêter ça ! Il faut que j'aille voir Hermione, tu sais, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec elle. Je t'aime Harry, tu le sais ?

Je quitte la chambre et rejoins Drago et Stefan dans le couloir.

- Stef ...

Xavier arrive vers nous en courant.

- J'ai été au Square et ils m'ont dit que vous étiez ici. Comment ça va ?  
- Je viens d'aller voir Harry, il est toujours dans le coma.  
- Severus c'est pareil, dit Drago.  
- Vous êtes déjà aller voir Hermione ?  
- Non, on allait y aller.

On suit à nouveau Drago dans les couloirs. Stef passe sa main dans celle de Xavier. On toque et on entre dans la chambre de Mione. Son visage porte des égratignures, sa lèvre est écorchée ses bras sont couverts de bleu.

- Hermione, petite sœur, réveille toi, je t'en supplie.

La voix de Xavier, aussi tremblante me transperce le cœur. Il est assis à côté d'Hermione, lui tenant la main, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Severus a besoin de toi, et nous aussi ! A qui je vais aller me confier quand Stef me fera la gueule ? Qui c'est qui va m'engueuler parce que je fais ou dis une connerie ?  
- Hermione, Severus a été empoisonné et Harry aussi, ils ont besoin de toi. Hermione tu es forte, je n'oublierais jamais le coup de poing en 3ème année. Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais me charger de ton cas.

Je me rapproche de ma meilleure amie, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Xavier ... tu es là ?  
- Oui, je suis là Hermione. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Pas très en forme, à vrai dire.  
- On est là si tu veux en parler Mione ...  
- Où est Severus ?

- Où est-il ?  
- Il est ici, il est hospitalisé ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Calme toi Mione ... Lui et Harry ont été empoisonnés par les mangemorts, ils ont attaqué l'école.  
- Je veux aller le voir !  
- Attends Mione, on va aller chercher le médicomage.

Drago revient avec le médicomage.

- Miss Granger, je vais vous examiner, vos amis vont devoir sortir.

On sort de la chambre. On entend Hermione crier.

- Lâchez moi !

Xavier rentre en courant dans la chambre.

- Chut Hermione, je suis là, c'est le médecin ! Il doit t'examiner, il ne te fera pas de mal, je suis là.  
- Tu reste avec moi Xavier, reste avec moi.  
- Oui, je reste avec toi.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Stefan.

- Eh, Stef.

Je le serre dans mes bras. Dix minutes après, Xavier nous rejoint poussant Hermione dans un fauteuil. On la serre tous chacun notre tour dans nos bras. On la serre tous chacun notre tour dans nos bras puis on suit Drago en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. Hermione est la seule à rentrer. Je m'affale sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Harry et Severus devaient battre les mangemorts, aller chercher Hermione et Drago et qu'on fête ça tous ensemble. A la place, on est là dans ce fichu hôpital, à espérer qu'un traitement soit trouvé pour les sauver. Hermione sort de la chambre en même temps qu'un médicomage se dirige vers nous.

- Vous êtes de la famille de Mr Rogue et de Mr Potter ?  
- Oui. Vous avez du nouveau ?  
- Tous les antidotes connus jusqu'à ce jour ne fonctionne pas, au contraire. Seul un grand maitre des potions a pu créer ce poison, lui seul doit posséder la formule de l'antidote.  
- Le plus grand maitre des potions que je connaisse c'est mon parrain et il est cloué dans ce lit. Comment voulez vous qu'il nous révèle l'antidote ! s'exclame Drago.  
Hermione se lève d'un coup de son fauteuil et cours dans la chambre de Severus. Elle s'effondre presque à son chevet, ses jambes étant trop faibles pour la porter. Assise sur le lit de Severus, elle le fixe et lui jette un sort. Elle nous rejoint quelques minutes après en soupirant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?  
- Je pensais trouver la formule de l'antidote dans ses pensées.  
- Vous êtes occlumens ? demande le médicomage  
- Oui, et il paraît une des plus douée, d'après son maitre.  
- Severus m'a appris l'occlumencie.  
- Et vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver dans ses pensées ?  
- Non.  
- Il a passé ses pensées à Harry pendant la bataille, il lui a peut être passé aussi, il a sûrement pensé que Voldemort se servirait de ce poison contre nous.  
- Et il savait qu'il allait mourir.

On court presque jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, au fond du couloir. Hermione embrasse vite fait Harry sur le front et rentre dans ses pensées.

- Apportez-moi une fiole !

Elle place sa baguette sur la tempe d'Harry et retire un mince filament.

- Voilà. J'ai plus qu'à me mettre au boulot.  
- Hermione, tu es sûre ?  
- Je dois les sauver ! Par contre, il va falloir que je retourne à Poudlard, il y a tout son matériel et tous les ingrédients là bas.

Elle court jusqu'à sa chambre et quand on la rejoint elle est en train de se changer. En peu de temps, elle est prête et transplane. On transplane tous à notre tour au square grimmaud. Heureusement c'est là qu'elle a transplané. Elle porte sa fille dans les bras et discute avec Minerva.

- Je dois aller à Poudlard Minerva.  
- C'est hors de question Hermione, le château est empoisonné.  
- Je connais les sortilèges pour me protéger.  
- Je ne veux pas Hermione.  
- Alors vous venez de condamner à mort Harry et Severus.  
- Vous venez à peine de sortir de l'hôpital !  
- Je veillerais sur elle, dit Xavier.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Non Ginny, je voudrais que tu veilles sur Elfée.  
- Vous pouvez y aller Hermione, mais faites attention à vous.  
- D'accord, merci Minerva. Ma petite puce, tu vas rester avec marraine pendant que maman va sauver papa et Harry. Maman t'aime très fort ma chérie.

Elle dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille et me la tend. Je serre Hermione de mon bras libre. Stefan et Xavier quitte discrètement la pièce. Ma mère serre Hermione dans ses bras et elle rejoint Xavier dans le couloir.

- Ils sont partis, nous dit Stefan en revenant dans la pièce.  
- Je vais aller préparer un biberon à Elfée, Drago, tu veux lui donner ?  
- Euh, je veux bien oui.

Je lui tends sa filleule, et vais préparer le biberon. Une fois qu'il est prêt, je lui donne. Drago fera un bon père, j'en suis sûr, même s'il n'a pas eu un modèle exemplaire, je suis sûre que jamais il ne sera comme son père.


	15. Et si la vie se montrait un peu clémente

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Je sais que ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas remis de nouveaux chapitres, alors en voilà un assez long. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier puisqu'il me reste plus que l'épilogue. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Karell**

* * *

**POV Xavier**

- Ca va Hermione ? dis-je alors que je la protège à l'aide de sort.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, c'est Severus qui a fait ce poison.  
- J'ai confiance en toi Hermione, mais ça ne sert à rien de te mettre la pression. Respire, fais le vide dans ton esprit, pense uniquement à Severus.  
- Merci d'être là Xavier.  
- Allez, au boulot Miss.

On franchit le portail et on marche jusqu'aux cachots. Hermione passe sa main dans la mienne et je la serre en toute amitié. Une fois rentrés dans la pièce, Hermione se met aussitôt au travail. Je me concentre sur les sorts de protection. Lorsqu'ils sont effectués, je m'assois sur un bureau et regarde Hermione. Elle est concentrée, son visage trahit la pression qu'elle a sur les épaules. Quatre heures après, vers 20 heures, je me rapproche d'elle et pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule.

- Hermione, il est temps de faire une pause, tu dois manger.  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle relève la tête et me sourit.

- Oh tu as tout préparé, merci d'être là Xavier.  
- De rien, allez à table.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, je me suis éclipsé pour aller à la cuisine préparer un petit plat pour nous deux. J'aime bien Hermione, mais je donnerais tout pour passer cette soirée avec Stefan.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Xav' ?  
- Quoi ? Euh ... non, enfin je pense à Stefan ...  
- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu as tenu à m'accompagner, tu aurais pu profiter d'être au Square Grimmaud pour passer du temps ensemble.  
- On aurait dû se cacher, et je ne le supporte plus. Aimer quelqu'un et le cacher comme si c'était le pire délit. J'ai avoué mon homosexualité très tôt, pour justement ne pas avoir à me cacher, et voilà que je m'entiche d'un de mes élèves. Tu sais, j'ai songé à démissionner...  
- Et ça n'aurait pas été la solution, vous vous seriez beaucoup moins vu.  
- Oui et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait, et puis, je ne regrette pas d'avoir postulé à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré un homme que j'aime, et une amie à laquelle je tiens.  
- Moi aussi, je tiens à toi Xavier, merci encore d'être là pour moi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi.  
- Allez au dodo petite sœur, tu as deux hommes à sauver demain, il fautt que tu te reposes.  
- Tu as raison, bonne nuit Xavier.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et passe par la porte au fond de la classe. Je range à l'aide de quelques sorts la pièce. Avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour, je passe voir Hermione. Je découvre l'appartement de Severus, Hermione est emittouflé dans une de ces capes, couchée encore habillée et chaussée sur le lit. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et la couvre de la couverture.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Je la rejoins de bonne heure ce matin, mais elle est déjà au travail, concentrée.

- Bonjour Xavier.  
- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ?  
- Comme un bébé ... mais ma fille me manque, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée.  
- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione, ta fille sait combien tu l'aimes et que tu es partie sauvée son papa. Elle est avec son parrain et sa marraine.  
- Oui, tu as raison, allez je m'y remets. Je compte sur toi pour me rappeler l'heure.  
- Je ne manquerai pas ma promesse à Minverva !

Elle se repenche sur son chaudron. Je m'installe à un bureau et me mets à travailler sur mes cours. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à rouvrir le château.

- Aie !  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?  
- J'ai une crampe !

Je la rejoins et commence à lui masser les épaules.

- C'est là ?  
- Oui, oh merci ça fait du bien.  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui ?  
- Non rien oublie ... concentre toi sur l'antidote.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

- Merci pour le massage.  
- Pas un mot à Stefan, il est un peu jaloux...  
- C'est mignon.

Vers midi, je l'arrête pour manger, et une demi-heure après, elle se remet au travail. Je vérifie les sorts de protection et en rajoute une couche. Le poison est complètement absent dans la pièce ainsi que dans la chambre de Severus. Je me mets un masque sur le visage et vais inspecter le château, voir quel pourcentage de poison est encore présent. Quand je reviens, je trouve Hermione en pleurs.

- Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je ne vais jamais y arriver Xavier, je suis trop nulle, je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville, comment pu oser le remplacer ? Il va mourir à cause de moi.  
- Arrête Hermione, tu es très douée, Severus le sait et il a confiance en toi Hermione. Tu vas le trouver cet antidote et Elfée va pouvoir enfin vivre avec son papa et sa maman. Aller, tu vas me sécher ses larmes et souffler un bon coup. Après tu te remets au boulot.

Elle m'obéit et moi, je me remets à mes cours.

- YOUHOU !

**PDV GINNY**

Ça fait deux nuits qu'Hermione et Xavier dorme à Poudlard. Je suis dans la cuisine. Il est très tôt, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte claquer. Il fait encore nuit et je n'ai pas allumé la lumière et j'ai laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre. Une baguette m'éblouit, je n'arrive pas à discerner le visage de son porteur. Il est juste derrière moi.

- Bonjour ma chérie !  
- Harry, c'est toi ?  
- Oui Ginny, c'est moi !  
- Je dois rêver, pincez moi !  
- Je ne veux pas te faire mal Ginny et ça ne servirait à rien, c'est bien moi Harry, ton fiancé.

La lumière éclaire la cuisine. Hermione et Severus se trouvent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je saute dans les bras d'Harry puis le bouscule et cours vers ma meilleure amie.

- Merci Hermione, tu es géniale, j'étais sûre que tu allais y arriver !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à hurler comme ça de bon matin ? demande ma mère en descendant les escaliers. Severus, Harry ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Elle serre Harry dans ses bras. Les autres descendent et l'effervescence ne tarde pas à se faire sentir dans la cuisine.

- Où est Xavier ? demande Stefan  
- Il est resté à Poudlard avec Minverva et d'autres professeurs pour décontaminer le château, il devrait rentrer dans la journée.

Hermione m'attire vers elle.

- Où est Elfée ?  
- Dans votre chambre ...  
- Merci Ginny.

Elle s'éclipse avec Severus pour rejoindre leur fille. Harry me rejoint et me serre par la taille.

- Si tu savais combien tu m'as manquée ma chérie.  
- Si c'est au moins autant que moi, alors je sais ...

Il m'embrasse, ses lèvres m'ont tant manquées. Quand je rouvre les yeux, nous sommes tous les deux seuls, dans notre chambre.

Ma mère a invité du monde à manger ce soir. Demain, Hermione, Stefan, Xavier, Severus, Elfée et moi retournons à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Harry, d'autant plus la charge de travail qui m'attend, les cours, les examens, les ASPIC et mes responsabilités de Préfète en chef. Les invités arrivent vers 19 heures.

- Bonjour Kingsley.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que vous êtes tous en pleine forme. Oh mais qui est cette petite fille.  
- C'est ma fille, dit Severus, et celle d'Hermione, ajoute-t-il. Elle s'appelle Elfée.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande, elle te ressemble beaucoup Severus.  
- Il parait ... dit – il avec un sourire.  
- Allez tout le monde à table, nous appelle ma mère.

Le repas se passe à merveille. Quand arrive le dessert :

- Molly, Arthur, je voulais vous dire que Ginny a accepté ma demande.  
- Oh mes enfants, je suis si heureuse.

Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié de le dire à mes parents que j'avais accepté la demande en mariage d'Harry. Ma mère et mon père nous serrent tous les deux dans leurs bras.

- Nous allons nous marier, la date n'est pas encore fixée.

Les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant nous félicitent. Le mariage est l'unique sujet de conversation de la soirée. Ça fait du bien de penser enfin à des choses heureuses.

- Bon allez au lit ! Il y en a qui retourne à l'école demain.  
- Merci pour ce délicieux repas Molly !  
- Mais de rien Minerva !  
- Je vais devoir y aller aussi, s'excuse le ministre, merci beaucoup Molly !  
- On va y aller aussi maman, disent les jumeaux.

La nuit est assez courte, du moins pour Harry et moi. Je maudis le réveil. Je me prépare comme un automate. Quand nous sommes tous prêts, nous transplanons à Poudlard, devant la grille.

- Au revoir, Ginny, me dit Harry avant de capturer mes lèvres.  
- Au revoir, Harry, à très bientôt j'espère.

Une fois les « au revoir » faits, on franchit les portes du château. On a tous rendez vous à 9 heures dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour chers élèves. J'espère que vous avez tous bien profitez de vos quelques jours de repos, le château a été complètement décontaminé grâce à l'ensemble de vos professeur et notamment grâce à Hermione Granger, qui a trouvé l'antidote du poison.

Toute la salle l'applaudit.

- Je voulais aussi vous signaler un petit changement. Hermione Granger a souhaité diminuer son temps de travail en raison de quelques soucis personnels. Elle va dorénavant assurer les cours des 1ères 2èmes 3èmes. Pour les autres promotions, les cours seront assurés par le professeur Rogue qui revient parmi nous.

La salle applaudit mais de façon beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Minerva fait taire les chuchotements d'un regard.

- Vous pouvez dès à présent rejoindre vos salles de cours.

Ah, je commence par potions, on verra bien. Je m'installe au premier rang avec Stefan. Severus évite nos regards, après tout, on est peut-être pas sa petite amie, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé et les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, ça doit être dur de nous voir comme élève. Son cours se passe à merveilles, il est beaucoup plus attentifs aux élèves, félicite ceux qui réussissent, explique à ceux qui n'ont pas réussi pourquoi. A la sortie du cours, il ne reste plus que Stefan et moi, Hermione entre dans la salle.

- Alors, tu es redevenu le terrible prof de potions ?  
- Non, ce cours était vraiment très bien.  
- Merci Ginny, me dit Severus.  
- Non c'est vrai, c'est beaucoup plus enrichissant.  
- Arrêtez, il va avoir les chevilles qui enflent.  
- Ne seriez vous pas jalouse, professeur Granger ?  
- Moi pas du tout.  
- Vos cours sont différents, mais aussi bien l'un que l'autre.  
- Stefan a raison, bon à tout à l'heure.

On va à notre cours suivant. Les jours qui suivent semblent routinier après ce qu'on a vécu.

Ca y est c'est le grand jour, je vais me marier. Moi, Ginny Weasley, je vais épouser Harry Potter, lui que j'aime depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, à King Cross. Après toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées, on va enfin pouvoir se marier et être heureux.

- Pas trop stressée Ginny ? me demande Hermione en déposant un baiser sur ma joue  
- Je sens que mes jambes vont me lâcher tellement elles flageolent.  
- Tout va bien se passer Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Merci Hermione, et toi comment tu te sens ?  
- Le bébé s'amuse à faire de la boxe dans mon ventre mais sinon ça va. Je suis tellement contente de vivre cette grossesse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé tellement de chose pendant que j'étais enceinte d'Elfée. Et puis, Severus est là, tout est tellement différent.  
- On va enfin pouvoir être tous heureux.  
- Oui, et je pense qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on le mérite grandement. Allez ma belle, aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, profite en un maximum !

Je souffle un bon coup et je suis Hermione. Harry et moi avons décidé de nous marier à Poudlard, dans le parc. Il fait un temps magnifique en cette fin août. Hermione s'arrête devant les portes du château. Quelques minutes après une mélodie s'élève dans le parc, le canon de Pachelbel. Les portes s'ouvrent sur mon père qui me prend le bras et sur Teddy. Hermione lui prend la main et ils remontent tous les deux l'allée, parsemant des pétales de roses. C'est à mon tour de remonter l'allée au bras de mon père. Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'Harry auprès de l'autel. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte pour moi à cet instant, rejoindre mon fiancé. J'oublie le monde qui m'entoure, je suis hypnotisée par son regard émeraude, rempli d'amour. J'arrive à sa hauteur et mon père pose ma main sur la sienne. Je passe mon bouquet à Hermione, je saisis l'autre main d'Harry et me tourne vers lui.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, ici dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard, pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles. Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Oui je le veux.  
- Monsieur Harry James Potter acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Oui je le veux.  
- Pour symboliser cette union, deux anneaux vont être remis à chacun des époux.

Hermione accompagne Teddy jusqu'à nous. Il tient dans ses mains un petit coussin où reposent les alliances. Harry détache la première.

- Ginny, par cette alliance, symbole de notre union, je promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans les épreuves, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Je prends à mon tour l'alliance et en la passant au doigt de Harry :

- Harry, par cette alliance, symbole de notre union, je promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans les épreuves, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont accordés je vous déclare mari et femme.

Il tape avec sa baguette sur nos mains, un mince filet d'or en sort et enlace nos mains, puis disparait.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Harry dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je passe mes mains autour de son cou. On se retourne main dans la main vers nos invités qui nous applaudissent. Nous sommes mariés ! Hermione me remet mon bouquet et nous remontons l'allée sous une pluie de pétales de rose. Une piste de danse a été aménagée au bord du lac. Nous nous plaçons au centre et avant de commencer à danser, je me retourne et je lance mon bouquet. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je vois Hermione, Elfée dans un bras, mon bouquet dans l'autre. Tout le monde applaudit et je crois même voir Severus rougir. Harry me prend les mains et aux premières notes de musique, nous ouvrons le bal. Les autres couples ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre. Après plusieurs musiques et plusieurs félicitations, nous arrivons enfin à nous poser.

- Ginny, je te laisse la poupette deux minutes.  
- Bien sûr.

Elle me laisse Elfée et rejoint Severus sur la piste de dance. Ils s'emparent tous les deux d'un micro.

_[Hermione]_  
_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

_[Severus, Hermione]_  
_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_(Tous)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_[Severus]_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_[Severus, Hermione]_  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_(Tous)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_[Severus et Hermione]_  
_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_(Tous)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

(Can I Have This Dance, de High School Musical)

- Cette chanson est bien sure dédiée à nos jeunes mariés. Encore félicitations à Ginny et Harry, tout plein de bonheur et d'amour.

Hermione nous rejoint, je la serre dans mes bras, Elfée entre nous deux.

- Merci beaucoup, c'était magnifique !  
- Pleurs pas ma belle, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage, il y a les photos qui t'attendent !  
- Tu as raison, allons y !

Je prends la main d'Harry et l'incite à se lever. On décide de prendre les photos près du lac.

- Je voudrais prendre la première photo avec nos témoins.

Hermione et Severus se mettent de chaque côté de nous, Elfée dans mes bras et le flash immortalise cet instant. L'heure qui suit, on prend des photos avec tous les invités, famille, amis, personnalités, professeurs, anciens camarades de classe et seulement tous les deux ... la toute dernière, avec nos filleuls respectifs.

Malgré que tout s'est passé à merveille, la soirée se termine vers 4 heures du matin, du moins on est obligé de l'interrompre, notre avion nous attend. On a décidé de passer notre voyage de noces à la façon moldue.

- Prends bien soin d'elle Harry !  
- Pas de soucis Mione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Profitez en bien, nous dit Severus.  
- Au revoir, à dans un mois. Tu vas me manquer ma pepette, dis-je à Elfée.

Je m'installe dans la voiture et salue de la main nos invités qui jettent sur la voiture des grains de riz.

- Au revoir tout le monde, merci encore !


	16. Epilogue

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction**

* * *

Un mois s'est écoulé, un mois magique passé avec mon mari loin de tout. On vient d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Londres. Je vois au loin Hermione et Severus chacun un enfant dans les bras.

- Pas trop dur de revenir ? demande Severus en tendant Teddy à Harry.  
- Si un peu, mais vous nous manquiez tous ! Ca été avec Teddy ?  
- C'est un ange, et Molly était tellement ravie de les garder tous les deux quand on travaillait.  
- Et toi comment tu te sens Mione ?  
- Ca va, j'ai l'impression que le loulou a hâte de rencontrer tout le monde ! D'après le médicomage, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir arrêter le travail.  
- Encore deux mois et il ou elle sera enfin là ! dit Severus, impatient de voir naitre son enfant.

Ils nous raccompagnent jusqu'au Terrier où ma mère a préparé un bon repas pour nous accueillir. Stefan et Xavier sont là aussi, ainsi que Drago. Severus nous a appris que sa mère était dans un coma profond à Ste Mangouste. La soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur, on raconte quelques moments de notre lune de miel.

- Désolé Molly, je dois m'éclipser, c'est mon soir de ronde. Bon soir tout le monde, à tout à l'heure Mya.

Il embrasse Hermione sur le front et transplane. Hermione et moi aidons ma mère à débarrasser et à ranger.

- On va rentrer aussi, le trajet nous a fatigué.  
- Moi aussi je vais retourner à Poudlard, merci Molly, merci Arthur.

On salue tout le monde et chacun transplane chez soi. Stefan et Drago sont tous les deux à l'école d'Aurors, mais ils habitent provisoirement à Poudlard, Stefan avec Xavier et Drago, le temps qu'il trouve un appartement. Hermione et Severus vivent eux aussi à Poudlard. Deux appartements ont été réunis et aménager pour eux. En tant que professeurs, ils prennent leurs repas dans la Grande Salle. Harry et moi vivons toujours au Square Grimmaud et je vais faire ma rentrée la semaine prochaine à l'école de journalisme.

Au mois de juillet, c'est à l'occasion du mariage de Hermione Granger et de Severus Rogue que je sors mon premier article. La famille s'est agrandie puisque Hermione a mis au monde i mois, le 11 novembre, un petit Esteban. Aujourd'hui, ils vont s'unir par les liens du mariage entourés par leurs enfants, leur famille et leurs amis.

J'aimerai finir ce livre en écrivant « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » mais seulement, l'histoire de Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ne ressemble pas à un conte de fée.

La vie était tellement belle à ce moment là, que l'on ne pouvait imaginer qu'un nuage noir allait tout gâcher. Tout à basculer le jour des 25 ans d'Hermione.

- Bon Anniversaire ma chérie.

Esteban et Elfée aident leur maman à souffler les bougies

- Tiens maman, c'est pour toi. C'est Ebane et moi qui l'avons fait.

La journée se passe dans la joie, la bonne humeur. Les invités s'en vont progressivement, Harry, Teddy, Lena, notre fille et moi sommes les derniers à partir.

- Laisse Ginny, on va ranger, rentrez il est tard.  
- A bientôt Mione,

On dit au revoir à tout le monde et on transplane chez nous. Le lendemain matin, Severus débarque chez nous, les deux enfants dans les bras, les joues inondées de larmes.

- Hermione ... Hermione a été tué ... Hermione ...

Je récupère les deux enfants et Harry s'occupe de Severus.

- Hermione est allée avec les enfants faire quelques courses, j'allais les rejoindre. J'étais au bout de la rue, à quelques mètres d'eux quand j'ai vu un sorcier sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur les enfants. Hermione s'est placée devant eux et elle a pris le sort en plein coeur. Le temps que je les rejoigne il avait transplané.

- Severus, tu vas venir avec moi au ministère.

Une heure après, les voilà qui reviennent. Les petits viennent de s'endormir. Je laisse enfin couler mes larmes. On prévient petit à petit nos amis et on passe la journée, ensemble, à pleurer la mort d'Hermione.

Ca fait quatre jours, qu'elle est morte et aujourd'hui a lieu son enterrement. Severus, les yeux remplis de larmes prend la parole :

- W.S Gibert a écrit « C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde » Et si c'est vrai alors le monde tournait plus vite quand Hermione était là. Elle aimait Elfée et Esteban d'un amour profond et inconditionnel et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant ne connait pas de limite et la vie qu'elle a mené est riche d'enseignement pour nous tous. Sa mort oblige chacun de nous à s'arrêter, à faire le point sur sa vie, à comprendre qui il est et celui qu'il est devenu. Je n'ai aucune réponse à mon sujet mais je sais qui était Hermione, c'est la femme qui est morte en protégeant les enfants que nous avons eu ensemble. Je m'engage ce que tous les deux grandissent en sachant qui était leur mère, combien elle les a aimés et protégés et combien je l'ai aimée. Si Hermione était avec nous, elle nous demanderait de ne pas pleurer sa mort mais de célébrer sa nous dirait d'aimer nos familles de toutes nos forces et de rester proche d'elle car elles sont ce que nous avons de plus pré adorait lire et pas seulement les livres de magie. Une de ces pièces préférée était les Pirates de Penzance et cet extrait me semble adapté à ce moment

_« Sèche cette larme luisante qui coule sur ta joue altière_

_Ecoute tes enfants dont l'amour t'enchante_

_Et écoute donc leurs prières_

_Laisse leur tendresse prendre le pas_

_Laisse toi gagner par leur chaleur._

_Car ils ne supportent pas de voir leur père qui pleure »_

Ginny Weasley Potter, Petit Ange.

* * *

**Le discours lu par Severus est un extrait d'un épisode d'Esprits Criminels, il n'est pas de moi, mais je le trouvais adapté à la fin que je souhaitais pour ma fiction. J'espère que malgré cette fin tragique ma fiction vous a plu.**


End file.
